Second Chances
by SkarredMory
Summary: As with all black mages, Vivi faces the imminent short lifespan of his kind. But what happens when this lifespan is extended to a normal human's? And at what cost?
1. Tired

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Author's Note: Hey hey. Just wanted to do this story as soon as I could, I've had an idea about it for such a loooong time and thought it about time to....ya know...have fun. Kind of inspired by my fetish with the black waltzes....yes, after sewing a black waltz plushie and putting Number 3's picture on my desktop, I think it's safe to consider it a fetish. I apolgize for some of the lame names of Vivi's sons, you kinda run out of ideas after five of 'em.  
  
This takes place about one year after the game. Hoorah.  
  
Oh, and this has nothing to do with any of my other stories, so please don't ask. Heh, sorry for any past confusion.  
  
~NeoNaoNeo  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Second Chance's  
  
Chapter 1: Tired  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
A light breeze picked up in the mild summer afternoon, carrying the merry sound of children's laughter across the field outside Lindblum. Airships passed overhead, their engines roaring and rumbling over the bustling city's static noise. But despite the great machines' echoes, the children still romped and played, not taking any notice of the massive airships. A girl, the age of eight, called to one of the black mages in the group, egging him on to throw the ball he was clinging to defensively.  
  
"Come on Vivi!" Eiko called. "It's dodgeball! You need to throw it!"  
  
"Yeah, come on dad!" one of his sons pestered. His name was Sparrow and was seperated from his brothers by the peacock's feather he had stuck proudly in his leather hat.   
  
Vivi looked around, trying to estimate the closest and easiest target. The mage gulped and chucked the ball with all his might at his oldest son, Quan, but the stout and non-athletic mage caught it with ease. Quan, although the oldest and by far the largest, was the target of innocent pranks and teasing from his brothers, not being the sharpest tool in the shed. He had earned his name for his early and apparent love of eating and cooking.  
  
"I-I caught it! I caught it!" he panted, holding the ball over his head as proof. He turned to his father. "Sorry dad."  
  
"It's okay, I don't mind." Vivi assured and stepped out of the game. Eiko smacked her head and yelled at him.  
  
"Vivi! I don't care if he is your son! You have to at least TRY to throw it hard!"  
  
"I-I did!" Vivi exclaimed.  
  
"That was a pretty pathetic try!" Eiko scolded, crossing her arms and sticking her nose into the air. But she was humbled when Quan tossed the ball at her, tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"You're out!" the six brothers chorused.  
  
"That's not fair!!!" Eiko snarled. "I-I had my back turned!"  
  
"All is fair in love and dodgeball," a bespectacled mage said chirpily, he silver rimmed glasses glittering in the sunlight.   
  
"Almanac's right," a scruffy little magician added. His pants and waistcoat were both held together with frazzles and mismatched cloths, raggedly stitched together by an inexperienced seamstress. His name was Jet-Jet, but he was often called Patches or just Jet.  
  
"Sorry Eiko!" another added. His waistcoat was a deep forest green instead of the pale blue of his family. The small mage was very trusting and affectionate, loving all things nature. This had earned him the name of Fawn.  
  
The smallest mage, Sprite, said nothing. Although he was the same approximate age of his brothers, he was nearly half their size and often was completely silent.  
  
Vivi chuckled and shrugged when Eiko sat beside him, the rest of his sons continuing their game.   
  
"So Eiko, how's everything going?" Vivi asked.  
  
The girl smiled.  
  
"It's fun being a princess!" Eiko grinned. "Too many rules, but it's still nice. What about you?"  
  
"Living with six sons is alot more excitement than I though it would be," Vivi nodded.  
  
"What did you expect?" a calm and soothing voice asked from behind them. Both Vivi and Eiko jumped, but realized it was just Freya.  
  
"Oh, I-I don't know..." Vivi murmured.  
  
"Hm, children can be a blissful handful," the Burmecian retorted.  
  
"Oh really?" Eiko grumbled. "As if YOU know."  
  
"In eight months I will," Freya said with a smile.  
  
"What!? Y-you're gonna be a mom?!" Eiko said.  
  
"Who's the dad?" Vivi asked.  
  
"Fratley and I have gotten back together," she explained.  
  
"Well? Where is he?" Eiko asked.  
  
"He couldn't come with me to the play this time, he had some important business to discuss with the king of Burmecia," she murmured dejectedly.  
  
"Aw, don't worry." Vivi said, patting her shoulder. "We're going, so we can travel together!"  
  
"Just like old times!" Eiko added.  
  
"Indeed," Freya nodded. Vivi sighed and watched as his offspring threw the ball at one another, missing most of the time.  
  
"This game is NEVER gonna end, is it?" Eiko groaned, laying down in the grass. Vivi quietly plucked a nearby flower and tucked it behind Eiko's ear. The girl laughed. "Hey, I'm reserving my heart for Zidane!"  
  
"Wh-what? Oh, no! I-I didn't mean it like that," Vivi stuttered. "It was pink and I knew you liked p-pink."  
  
"Oh, okay," Eiko said, beginning to knock her feet together. Freya snickered at their defiance of their own feelings for one another.  
  
Vivi yawned and stretched, suddenly feeling tired. His eyes flickered slightly as he fell to the ground with a thump.  
  
"Vivi?" Eiko said. She got up and towered over her friend. "Vivi?"  
  
The mage didn't make a move, his eyes closed.  
  
"Freya! Something's wrong with Vivi!" Eiko shouted, getting the Burmecian's attention. The summoner quickly put her hand over Vivi's chest. His heart was still keeping a steady, but increasingly weak, beat.  
  
"What happened?" Freya asked, running over. His sons had heard Eiko's yelling and tromped up the hill in hopes of helping.  
  
"I don't know! He just went to sleep!" Eiko said.  
  
The Burmecian lifted Vivi onto her shoulder, the mage's breathing was becoming slightly labored. "We should get him back to the castle. Come on."  
  
Freya shifted Vivi slightly and then took up a brisk pace towards the town, Eiko and Vivi's sons following as quickly as possible. None of them were able to match the Burmecian's sprint, but that didn't stop them from trying.   
  
"I'm going ahead," Freya announced, picking up her pace, leaving the children behind.  
  
"Okay! We'll meet you in the guest room!" Eiko called, Freya's shadow disappearing into the gates of Lindblum. Eiko turned to the other black mages, many of them were already out of breath, but persisted on the chase, their concern for their father outweighed their exaggerated exhaustion. "Come on guys!"  
  
Jet picked up his pace slightly, but the others were unable to do so, Quan actually falling over panting. Eiko stopped a moment.  
  
"Oh come on! You're pathetic!" she scolded. "You guys run like a bunch of five year olds!"  
  
"We're turning one tommorrow!" Fawn defended, lifting Quan up.  
  
"Yeah, our birthdays are the same as dad's," Sparrow explained. Eiko sighed.  
  
"Okay, well let's hurry up and meet Freya at the castle," she comforted.  
  
*`*`*`*`  
  
Shapes and building passed by in a blur, so quickly Freya hardly noticed anything or anyone. The mage was growing heavy in her arms, but Freya continued running.  
  
A girl stood by the side of the road, a brown hood steeped over her forehead and eyes. Only sparse strands of fluttering silver hair hung down over her face, giving her an eerie look. Her piercing green gaze shifted to the horizon, a few people stumbling over as Freya bounded through the crowds. A sly smirk crossed her pale face.  
  
"Right on time pet," her voice sounded, silky smooth and razor sharp. Freya was only a few steps away. The girl stuck her foot in the path, a childish action, but an effective one in stopping the Burmecian. Freya litterally flew into the air and hit the ground several feet away, Vivi sliding in the dirt. The girl smiled and slinked up to the mage, fiddling with a crystal in her long and clever fingers. "Nearly time for you to come home little one."  
  
The crystal glowed briefly, the girl's voice hissing an incantation. 'A humble favor from lord of the sky, Alexander...a blessing from the god underground, Diablo. A wish to Bahamut, on his fiery throne. A solicitation to the protector of life o mighty Pheonix. Bestow your power, your protection, your grace on this creature....' The words echoed clearly in Vivi's unconscious mind, drawing him back to life. His dim yellow eyes immediately lit beneath his lids with a start.  
  
"Soon you'll be able to join your brothers in the sky," she said as she stood up and looked at a pocket watch she had stowed in her robe pocket.   
  
"That was a close one, your ten year life-span just about ran up," she smirked. "Not to worry. You've got another good sixty now. Not without a price of course. Everything has one, right?"  
  
The black mage stirred slightly, his eyes beginning to open. Freya jogged up, spear at hand.  
  
"Leave him alone!" the Burmecian growled.  
  
"I was helping this poor little creature you clumsy wretch," the girl retorted haughtily.  
  
Freya narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Well, you're done now, are you not?" Freya barked.  
  
The girl sighed and looked to the path.  
  
"Okay, I shall be off then," she said in an offended tone and began walking away nonchalantly. Freya spotted a red and black tail swinging from her robe's seat, but decided it was best to just leave the mysterious girl go. Vivi groaned and sat up, holding his head. 


	2. Disception

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Chapter 2: Disception  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Vivi? Are you okay?" Freya asked.  
  
"Hm?" the mage grunted, but then examined himself. "Yeah, I s'ppose."  
  
"What happened back there?" the Burmecian asked as Eiko and Vivi's sons ran up, the black mages were all out of breath.  
  
"I-I don't know....I just suddenly felt really tired...and then I guess I just fell asleep." Vivi shrugged, but Freya knew he had not merely went to sleep. Freya had known about the black mage's limited life span, Vivi's included. The Burmecian shook her head. Had Vivi just cheated death? But how? Perhaps it had something to do with that arrogant teenager...  
  
"What's wrong Freya?"  
  
"Hm? Oh, n-nothing," Freya said. "How are you feeling now?"  
  
"Better," Vivi said with his usual childish grin. "J-just a bit hungry, when's dinner?"  
  
Freya laughed and ruffled Vivi's hair beneath his hat.  
  
"What'd I miss?" Eiko panted.  
  
"Vivi's fine," Freya called.  
  
"Dad!" Sprite said and flung himself at his father, embracing Vivi fondly.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too," Vivi chuckled and lifted Sprite into his arms. He stood up and looked around the group.   
  
"Perhaps we should head to the castle anyways," Freya suggested. "It's getting late and the airship will be leaving soon."  
  
"Yeah," Eiko agreed. "Man, this year's play is gonna be so much fun!"  
  
"Blank and Ruby have the lead roles this year?" Vivi asked as they began walking toward the castle.  
  
"Yup!" Eiko replied.  
  
"At least that's what I've heard." Freya chimed in. Vivi's six sons followed quietly, not knowing anything about this play besides the small stories their father had told them.  
  
"Amarant's coming, right?" Vivi said hopefully.  
  
"Yes, he wrote me and said he would," Freya said. She and Amarant still kept in touch, mostly to remind each other of money and items they owed one another. Vivi sighed blissfully, feeling unusually energetic. He decided to mess with Eiko a little bit, an uncharactistic descision going against his normal collected nature.  
  
"I don't know if I wanna go..." Vivi sighed, looking up to the sky.  
  
"What, you have to!" Eiko snapped.  
  
"B-But we can go, right?" Jet asked.  
  
"Nah, come on. If we hurry up, we'll be able to get home before dark," Vivi said, a mischievious glint in his eye.  
  
"What!? But..." Quan started but was cut off by Sparrow.  
  
"You promised we could go!" his brother interjected.  
  
"You promised YOU would go!" Eiko added.  
  
"...." Vivi was struggling to stiffle his laughter.  
  
"Dad...." Sprite whimpered, tugging on Vivi's waistcoat.  
  
The mage sighed a chuckle.  
  
"Okay, I'm kidding. We're going, don't worry." Vivi assured.  
  
"Good." Eiko huffed, giving Vivi a slight push. The mage chuckled and returned the shoved playfully. "Hey! That's not very nice."  
  
"Neither was you shoving me," Vivi retorted.  
  
"Hmph," Eiko grumbled, walking ahead of the group.  
  
Vivi shrugged, perplexed as ever on Eiko's reasoning. He slowed down his pace to match his sons'. They were all close as brothers should be, sometimes Vivi acted more like one of their siblings than a father.  
  
"So is the play good?" Almanac asked.  
  
Vivi nodded.  
  
"Are there any fights?" Jet-Jet implored, pretending to hold and swing a sword.  
  
"Oh plenty," Vivi replied.  
  
Jet rubbed his hands together. "Cool!"  
  
They proceeded into the castle's indoor airship docks, the inside of the castle always seemed cold and smelled like motor oil. But it was still Eiko's home, so they treated it as such.   
  
"Mom! Dad!" Eiko said as soon as she caught sight of Hilda and Cid. She charged and leapt into their arms, giggling.  
  
"Are you excited for the play dear?" Hilda asked.  
  
Eiko nodded and looked to Vivi and Freya.  
  
"They adopted me! Cid and Hilda are my parents!" she proclaimed, mostly to Freya.  
  
"I see." the Burmecian said. "Well, how long until the airship leaves for Alexandria?"  
  
"Um....they were having some engine troubles..." Cid said.  
  
"But they'll be ready soon. About a twenty minute delay," Hilda assured.  
  
"I see," Freya murmured. "Well, I haven't been here in awhile. May I have a look around?"  
  
"Of course." Cid nodded. "Your friend Amarant is here as well. He's here with a couple young ladies, so I don't know if it'd be good to disturb them..."  
  
"We can see him on the airship," Eiko shrugged. "Come on Vivi! I wanna show you my room!"  
  
Vivi made a small whimper when Eiko grabbed him by the shoulder, nearly dragging him up the stairs to her new room, leaving his sons by themselves with Cid and Hilda.  
  
"Here, would you boys like to have a look around?" Hilda offered.  
  
"No thanks!" Sprite squeaked, surprisingly being the first to speak.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ditto."  
  
"We just wanna look at the airships," Sparrow informed.  
  
"Alright, try not to get into too much trouble," Hilda said with a smile as her, Freya and Cid began walking off. The six mages dispersed, each finding something different to amuse himself. Sprite, a dangerously curious little mage wandered across the platform, catching sight of Amarant, who he was very fond of. The small mage wandered away from his brothers, unnoticed. Sprite was about to greet the towering warrior, but the presence of two others somewhat discouraged him, so the small mage merely watched and listened.  
  
His first companion was a tall, bronze skinned female with short red hair. A broad axe was slung across her bare shoulder. The girl was hardly wearing anything, unlike Amarant's other companion. She was covered head to monkey-like tail in thick brown robes. She seemed to be doing most of the talking within the group.  
  
"Alright, so you two will capture and bring him to my home?" she said.  
  
"Lenore," the red haired girl said, shaking her head. "Lenore, Lenore, Lenore. I think you can trust us more than that."  
  
"Well, you failed your last mission from Queen Brahne when it came to him Lani," Lenore replied, her razor sharp voice was somewhat aggitated.  
  
"Erm..." Lani said, somewhat humbled.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. He trusts me. I don't know why but he does." Amarant chuckled, crossing his arms. "We'll trick him onto the wrong airship, knock him out and bring him to your place."  
  
"Excellent," Lenore grinned. "Thank you again. I will reward you two handsomely, given that he comes to me COMPLETELY uninjured."  
  
"Why does it matter if we..." Lani started, rubbing her axe's handle. "Rough him up a bit?"  
  
"I don't even see why you want him. Vivi's a total wuss." Amarant grumbled.  
  
Sprite choked back a gasp. What did they want with his father?  
  
"No, I need him unscathed in order for my little experiment to work," she replied.  
  
"What exactly are you going to do?" Amarant asked, beginning to feel somewhat uncomfortable on his idea of where this girl was heading.  
  
"I've always wanted a pet, and I was rather fond of father's experiments with the black waltzes," Lenore said with a smile.   
  
"Hmph, your money," Amarant shrugged.  
  
"I shall be going now." Lenore said, turning around. "You know the place. Please take care not to hurt him and try not to have him use any magic. He is carrying the same power as a black waltz, but he has no control over it yet. Plus, the spell I put on him earlier to extend his life to a regular 'human's' will wear off in a few days, sooner if he uses any magic."  
  
"Well what's the point of it then?" Lani asked, Lenore's disjointed commands making no sense to her.  
  
"As long as you get him to my home as soon as possible, I'll be able to make the spell permanent." she grinned. "Including the physical adjustments. Even now I'm sure he's beginning to ache for the sky."  
  
Sprite was horrified. They were going to take Vivi and do lord knows what to him! The small mage scuttled off as quickly as possible, luckily not drawing any attention to himself. He called out to his brothers.  
  
"You guys! You guys!" he squeaked, grabbing the attention of his brothers. "Amawant's gonna take dad away!"  
  
"What?" Almanac said.  
  
"Nah, Amarant's on our side." Sparrow explained.  
  
"No! He was tawking to a cweepy wady an-and...she said something about kidnapping dad and something a bwack wawtz..." Sprite said.  
  
"Black waltz?" Jet pondered. "Nah, dad said they beat 'em before. They're gone Sprite."  
  
"B-but!" Sprite said, but Quan put a finger over his lips.  
  
"Calm down Sprite, you're gonna hurt yourself," Quan said with a heavy breath. Just then, the rest of the group walked up.  
  
"The mechanic says we're ready to depart!" Cid announced, getting on board the Hilda Garde IV. Vivi's sons quickly followed Hilda and Eiko, brought up by Freya. Vivi was the last to begin walking toward the airship when Amarant grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
"Hey Vivi," he greeted. "There's another airship heading to Alexandria that I'm taking. Wanna join?"  
  
Vivi scratched his head.  
  
"S-sure!" the mage said with a nod. Sprite watched from onboard the Hilda Garde IV as Vivi began following Amarant to another airship.  
  
"Dad!" Sprite cried insecurely. Vivi looked up.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll meet you at Alexandria!" Vivi assured and continued following Amarant.  
  
"Dad..." Sprite whimpered and sat down on the deck as the motors began to hum, ready to take off into the night sky.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"So why are you going on a different airship?" Vivi asked as he took a seat on the deck of the run down, rickety old vessel.   
  
Amarant didn't answer, standing dangerously close to Vivi. He raised his hand and pinched Vivi's shoulder, causing the mage to instantly go limp in a sleeper hold. Amarant chuckled.  
  
"Easiest 50,000 gil I've ever made," Amarant said aloud as their airship began to peel away from the Hilda Garde IV, turning in the opposite direction, heading toward the Outter Continent.  
  
*`*`*`*`*` 


	3. Black Blood

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Author's Note: Thank you so much to the Random Monkey! Without you, the  
  
grammatical errors and mass confusion would still exist! Now for payment!  
  
*goes to read and review as many of her stories as possible*  
  
Anyways, I have this whole story plotted out, beginning to end, but there's still  
  
room for suggestions for plot/what you would like to see, etc. Not saying that  
  
it's necessarily going to happen....but hey! At least you knew you tried! *realizes  
  
how arrogant and cocky I just sounded* Oh God! I'm becoming like my English  
  
teachers!!! *runs away and cowers* I'm sorry!!! I before E except after C, but not  
  
in 'weigh' or 'neighbor'!  
  
~NeoNaoNeo  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Chapter 3: Black Blood (yummy, bloooood.....)  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Where do they think they're going?" Eiko asked, watching as Amarant and  
  
Vivi's airship began disappearing on the opposite horizon. The night was  
  
beginning to settle in, darkness engulfing the eastern skyline and working its  
  
evils across the heavens. The sunset was a warm, affectionate pink, fleeing from  
  
the impending darkness. The moons were in their newest stage, leaving the  
  
oncoming void of night that much lonelier.  
  
"I don't know," Freya muttered. She added sadistically, "But I have a feeling  
  
they're not going to Alexandria."  
  
"Great time to get a sense of humor!" Eiko snapped. "Vivi might be in trouble!"  
  
"Why would Amarant betray us like that?" Freya murmured.  
  
"He's a bounty hunter!" Eiko proclaimed. "Bounty hunters don't care about  
  
loyalty or friends or anything like that!"  
  
"I thought he might have changed." Freya grumbled contemptuously.  
  
"Well he didn't, so what are we going to do?" Eiko snapped.  
  
Freya looked over her shoulder, meeting the innocent and questioning gazes of  
  
Vivi's sons. The Burmecian sighed.  
  
"We won't speak of it until after the play," Freya suggested. "Garnet is probably  
  
already upset. It's been one year since she met Zidane. If she found out she lost  
  
another friend...."  
  
"You're talking like Vivi's already dead!" Eiko snapped, though she was  
  
beginning to feel very pessimistic at this time.  
  
"I apologize, but you must admit, it is a bit grim." Freya sighed.  
  
"Why don't we just turn this thing around and chase after them?" Eiko suggested,  
  
turning to the control room.  
  
"It wouldn't do us much good," Freya groaned. "They're all ready too far ahead.  
  
Let's just get to Alexandria and hope for the best."  
  
"Hm." Eiko sighed with a hiccup.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Easiest 50,000 gil I ever made," Amarant sighed again, easing into his seat in the  
  
control room. Lani was at the wheel, keeping a careful eye on the steam airship's  
  
gauges.  
  
"Yeah, for sure." Lani giggled in a slightly ditsy tone. "What are you gonna do  
  
with it?"  
  
"I dunno," Amarant grumbled. "Haven't really thought about it."  
  
"Well, I'll tell you what I'M doing," Lani bragged as the airship jerked slightly as  
  
it adjusted its coast to over sea travel. "I'm going to take a well deserved  
  
vacation. Probably to Daguerro."  
  
Amarant scoffed.  
  
"Why spend your money there?" he asked. "It's just a water logged library."  
  
"Alot of memories, maybe I like books," she chuckled, looking to Amarant. "I  
  
don't see why we had to split the job. This was too easy, even on your part."  
  
"I like an easy job, even if it is boring," Amarant retorted, checking on Vivi. The  
  
black mage was still contentedly asleep, his hand twitching every so often.   
  
"Don't you feel even the least bit bad?" Lani asked. "I mean, he trusted you as a  
  
friend and all."  
  
"Eh, the only reason I traveled with them was to learn more about Zidane," he  
  
replied. "And since Zidane's gone, I have no loyalty to them."  
  
"So you're saying you'd stab me in the back if the reward were high enough?"  
  
Lani sniffed.  
  
"Probably," Amarant chuckled, flicking his Cat Claws slightly.  
  
"Hmph, alright then," Lani sighed, feeling somewhat depressed. She had always  
  
had something of a crush on Amarant, but never admitted it. She knew how  
  
manipulating the warrior could be and she wasn't the kind who liked being  
  
taken advantage of.  
  
The airship jerked again, indicating they were once again flying over land. But  
  
now the terrain was rough and desert-like, sparse plants and trees jutted from  
  
the infertile ground like skeletons. Every now and then, a troop of Cactaur  
  
trotted by, hunting for scorpions and lizards for food. The only remotely human  
  
inhabitants on the entire continent were the dwarves and black mages, but  
  
neither thought themselves brave nor fierce enough to stray from their villages.  
  
The desert was an especially dangerous mistress at twilight, monsters used her  
  
cloak for stealthy attacks and quick meals.  
  
"Almost there," Lani said chirpily, turning the wheel and increasing their height  
  
as they approached a nearby mountain range. The old airship groaned from the  
  
exertion of energy from rarely used gears, teetering slightly and descending  
  
quickly when Lani allowed it to do so.  
  
The cracked, caked soil became fine sand, running into dry pits. Antlions  
  
growled and bellowed from their nests in the sand, snapping mandibles at the  
  
passing airship.  
  
"So, where am I gonna land this thing Amy?" Lani giggled.  
  
"Don't call me that," Amarant snarled.  
  
"Okay, chill out a little." Lani sighed.  
  
"Head over there, to that pit."  
  
"Land in a pit?" Lani questioned. "Are you insane?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Okay, fine. If we die, it's your fault." Lani shrugged.  
  
"Hmph," Amarant grunted.  
  
The airship began a slow descent towards the directed sand pit. To Lani's  
  
surprise, the airship landed with a thump in the ornately decorated landing  
  
docks of the fabled Desert Palace.   
  
"Whoa, that was....really weird." Lani muttered, removing the keys from the  
  
airship's control panel.  
  
"It was a hologram," Amarant said. "An illusion made for the entrance to the  
  
dock to look like an Antlion pit. Pretty clever if you ask me."  
  
"Pft, right. OBSESSIVE if you ask me," Lani said sarcastically. "Anyways, it  
  
doesn't matter how crazy our client is. Let's just deliver the runt and get this job  
  
done with."  
  
Amarant grunted an agreement, lifting Vivi into his arms.  
  
"I feel so stupid just hauling this kid around," Amarant muttered, following Lani  
  
out of the docks and down a hallway.  
  
"Well, it's not me!" Lani replied. "Hey, you know where we're supposed to take  
  
him?"  
  
"Nope, we could just wander around aimlessly until we run into her," Amarant  
  
shrugged, slightly jarring Vivi. The black mage roused, his bright yellow eyes  
  
half lidded. He yawned and stretched, but quickly panicked, realizing his  
  
surroundings.  
  
"Wh-what are we doing here!?" Vivi shouted, completely taking Amarant off  
  
guard.  
  
"Don't worry about it," the bounty hunter said, setting Vivi on the ground. "Just  
  
follow us, hear me?"  
  
Vivi gulped and looked around.  
  
"O-okay," the mage replied shyly. "Wh-where are we g-going?"  
  
"Some lady really wanted to meet you," Lani added.  
  
Vivi jumped back, recognizing the girl from Fossil Roo.  
  
"You!" Vivi snapped.  
  
"Don't worry, she ain't that bad," Amarant coaxed. "Now come on, wouldn't  
  
want to be late for the play."  
  
"Oh! Okay," Vivi said with a complying nod. Lani was on the verge of hysterics.  
  
'Either this kid is really stupid,' Lani thought. 'Or....no wait. He's just really  
  
stupid.'  
  
"What's wrong?" Vivi asked, noticing Lani's face was going very red from her  
  
surpressed laughter.  
  
"N-Nothing!" she said, a giggle escaping her throat.  
  
"Welcome," Lenore greeted, peering from around a doorway. She had taken off  
  
her robe and hood, allowing her full silver hair to shine and move to its own  
  
graceful will. "Come in, come in."  
  
Lenore turned back into the room, the tail of a white overcoat swished behind  
  
her. Vivi gulped, seeing the girl. She looked like the exact replica of Kuja,  
  
although more feminine and filed out in her figure. But he quietly followed  
  
Amarant and Lani, putting his trust into the wrong person's hands.  
  
The room looked more like a lab. Shelves of research notes and volumes of  
  
reference encyclopedias cluttered the available wooden desk, along with  
  
multiple quills and ink bottles. The most curious thing was a circular platform in  
  
the middle of the room, its surface was covered with a grate. Beside it was a  
  
control panel, covered in several foreign looking controls. There were various  
  
dangerous looking tools scattered about on a wooden table.  
  
"Now, down to business?" Lenore asked, brushing her hand over the top of the  
  
desk. She went into a drawer, pulling out two bundles of gil. "Here you are."  
  
She handed one to both Amarant and Lani. Vivi gasped, horrified.  
  
"Y-You tricked me!" he snapped at Amarant.  
  
"You trusted me." Amarant shrugged. "It's not my problem."  
  
"Why?" Vivi whimpered. "I thought you were my friend."  
  
"Looks like you have a bad taste in companions," Lenore muttered. "Nonetheless,  
  
you're mine now."  
  
"No! I have six sons!" Vivi defended. "I-I can't stay here!"  
  
"I'm sorry, you haven't much of a choice in the matter," Lenore said and pointed  
  
her hand at Vivi. The black mage tried to conjure a spell, not that he had much of  
  
a chance of escaping without an airship anyways, but was stifled by a Silence  
  
spell.  
  
"Well, we'll leave you two now!" Lani purred with a wave. "Come on Amarant!"  
  
"See ya kid," Amarant chuckled. "Have fun."  
  
Vivi's eyes widened as the door slid shut. He tried opening the door, but it  
  
refused to budge. Lenore took a step toward him, the sole of her black leather  
  
boot making a soft shuffle.  
  
"I'm sure you're curious about what I have in store for you my pet," Lenore said  
  
affectionately. "Allow me to explain, perhaps it'll provide some comfort."  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
A/N: Wow, this story is developing a little too fast for me....aw... But not to  
  
worry, there'll be at least ten chapters. Er, hopefully. Yay!  
  
~NeoNaoNeo 


	4. Strife

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
*`*`*`*``*  
  
Author's Note: As always, I'm spastically typing as many chapters in one sitting as possible, even if they make no sense. This next part is inspired by some evil DDR songs (Candy and Butterfly for those of you who care).....so happy!!! Go ahead, exclaim baka and call me what you will. Do it now! This is somewhat of an explanation for not only why Black Waltzes No. 2 and 3 turned out so much better than 1, but also how the genomes were made to be perfect. Exactly the same height, weight, blond hair and blue eyes. Those ever useful monkey tails.....mwahahaha.  
  
~NeoNaoNeo   
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Chapter 4: Strife  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Vivi eyed the girl uneasily, his mouth felt like it had been sewn shut as the Silence spell took its full effect. Lenore dropped her shoulders.  
  
"Come come now," she purred. "Why are you acting so shy all of a sudden? Oh, that's right. I apologize."  
  
Vivi narrowed his teary eyes bitterly.  
  
"Please, don't be upset," Lenore asked. "I don't want you carrying a grudge."  
  
Vivi turned his back to her.  
  
"I'm doing you a favor," Lenore said. "You'd be dead if I weren't here to perform these enhancements."  
  
The black mage turned around, his yellow eyes portraying his confusion.  
  
"All black mages have a short life span, yours was ten years," Lenore answered. "The black waltzes, although they grew much faster than a human, aged the same way as a human would after one year of age. Of course they were about twenty years old, physically, emotionally and mentally by one year old, but still."  
  
Even if there hadn't been a Silence spell on him, Vivi still wouldn't have been able to speak.  
  
"So I'm planning on giving you a normal life span, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Lenore asked slyly.  
  
Vivi looked about. Could he trust her? Vivi nodded, although he was still skeptical of this girl's intentions. Lenore smiled.  
  
"Excellent," Lenore said. "Now perhaps you're wondering how I'm going to do this. Correct?"  
  
Vivi nodded again, the creased part of his hat flopping foward. Lenore stifled a giggle, appreciating the small mage's cuteness in a way her father would have scowled at.  
  
"It's simple really. I've already done a temporary spell, extending your life. Essentially you are a black waltz now, but in order for it to be permanent, I need to activate a few...seditary genes." Lenore said, hoping Vivi would catch on. But his confused little stare told her that the mage didn't grasp the concept of genes and genetics. Lenore sighed. "Your body is made up of hundreds of thousands of millions of cells. Within each cell is genes, which make you what and who you are."  
  
Vivi was playing with his sleeves, waiting for her to go on. Lenore smiled at the mage's attention.  
  
"If there was one thing my kind, the genomes, excelled at, it was the manipulation of genes and these traits," Lenore said proudly. "Do you know why nearly every genome is blonde haired, blue eyed, fair complexion?"  
  
Vivi shook his head.  
  
"It's a very rare combonation to merely come across without any help," Lenore murmured, pulling a small jar of blue fluid from a shelf. She allowed Vivi to hold it, to examine it. "That's when Garland discovered these microorganisms, the Strife."  
  
Vivi cocked his head to one side, remembering on Terra, the large tubes of blue fluid exactly like this.  
  
"The Strife are very unique microorganisms. They can actually manipulate one's genes, pushing bad traits back while bringing the good forth. But they cannot create anything that's not there, like you couldn't give a monkey scales, or a human feathers." Lenore explained, laughing slightly at her ridiculous examples. "Hair color, eye color, height, weight, things like that can be changed."  
  
The black mage had set the jar down, completely awestruck at the girl's intelligence.  
  
"But the thing Garland discovered most useful about Strife, was that the trait could be modeled exactly accordding to a controller's will," Lenore continued. "A mental picture is all the strife need to bring a trait forth."  
  
The mage looked completely baffled and befuddled.  
  
"Perhaps it's better to get on with the procedure," Lenore sighed. "What have you to say?"  
  
Vivi was surprised when he found he could talk.  
  
"I say you're crazy!" was the first thing he spat. "And I want nothing to do with this!"  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Lenore sighed, clasping her hands together. "Anything else?"  
  
Vivi lifted his arms for a spell, but Lenore caught sight of this and quickly reembersed the Silence spell. Vivi narrowed his eyes in frustration. Lenore smiled.  
  
"Now now," she cooed. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll forget all about your little grudge when I'm through."  
  
Vivi faltered, a wave of dizziness passing his over. Lenore narrowed her eyes, forcing him closer to sleep.  
  
"Don't make this any harder than it needs to be my pet," Lenore growled, allowing the sleep spell to take a full effect. The mage fell over with a thump, snoring loudly. "Time to get to work."  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
A/N: Oh no! What's she going to do!? Run Vivi! RUN!!!! 


	5. Changes

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Author's Note: Please....don't yell at me....this chapter is going to earn me alot of  
  
o_O from many of you, I'm sure. But I still believe that there's a link between  
  
Garland creating the genomes and Kuja creating the Black Mages, if not Black  
  
Waltzes. Actually, Zorn and Thorn did, but still!  
  
Like I said, forgive me for how evil this is...and how weird my theories about  
  
how things came to be. Special thanks to Dennis Paulson, who inadvertently  
  
helped me with this chapter by posting a glossary of avian anatomy. (bird  
  
anatomy, hoorah!)  
  
And I apologize Kitty....none of his sons will die, I assure you. But....eh....you'll  
  
see. *chuckles nervously*  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Chapter 5: Changes  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
The blue green grass outside Alexandria blew aside as the Hilda Garde IV came  
  
for a landing, its motors humming as it stalled, allowing the passengers off. The  
  
small group watched as the ship left them at the gates of the large town, waiting  
  
for someone or another to break the uncomfortable silence. Only the crickets  
  
obligated, their lonesome chirps echoed in the warm night air.  
  
"Let's get to the inn," Freya suggested.  
  
"What? We're staying at a PUBLIC inn?" Cid said, a regal tone entering his voice.  
  
"Yes father!" Eiko laughed. "We're going to surprise Garnet at the play  
  
tomorrow, so we need to stay at the inn."  
  
"Oh alright," Cid grumbled.  
  
"Where's dad?" Sparrow asked Freya.  
  
The Burmecian bit her lip.  
  
"I'm sure he'll turn up in the morning, don't you worry little one," Freya assured.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Vivi was now in the same position as an experimental genome, floating in the  
  
blue, Strife enriched liquid inside a large glass tube where the grated platform  
  
once was. Lenore checked a small panel which read out the mage's vital signs, his  
  
heartbeat, breathing, etc. She smiled.  
  
"First, we'll tweak the mind. I'd like to start off with a clean sheet of paper,"  
  
Lenore sighed. The Strife couldn't do anything about this, but her father had  
  
shown her and taught her about how easily things were put and programmed  
  
into a black mage's mind. But she didn't want a soulless puppet, a creature with  
  
no personality. So, recollection by thought, she erased his memory. Everything  
  
he had learned over his past ten years of existence, everyone he had known,  
  
every past sensation made foreign and forgotten. The hardest part done,   
  
Lenore sighed blissfully, now knowing he couldn't possibly carry a grudge.  
  
She ran her fingers over the console, anxious for the next part. His wings.  
  
Lenore had already planned it out, precisely how they would look, everything.  
  
She had the same obsession with perfection and beauty as her father, though not  
  
quite to the same degree. Lenore began painting a picture in her mind of how  
  
they would look, portraying it to the Strife. The long, elegant primary flight  
  
feathers were slightly tapered near the end and about as lengthy as the wing  
  
itself. In contrast, the secondaries were small and acute, coming off with sharp  
  
points, giving his wing the look of a falcon's whose primaries refused to stay at  
  
an angled collection. The covert feathers....hm...small, obtuse and downy. Yes,  
  
that's perfect.  
  
Now, the color. Lenore thought. She tried on shades of raven black and midnight  
  
blue, neither seemed fitting for the child's new appendages. She smiled. Lenore  
  
made the wings the color of purest the dove white.  
  
"Innocence," she murmured and forced her will onto the Strife laying wait in the  
  
tube. She could sense them start to work, tearing his very genetics apart,  
  
inserting their own plans and orders. Vivi shifted, beginning to settle near the  
  
bottom, resting peacefully. "Sleep well my pet."  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
The day of Tantalus's annual production of 'I Want To Be Your Canary' came, the  
  
sun bright and clear over the excited city. Nearly every corner was busy with  
  
activity, preparing for the upcoming event. Three o' clock came, the play nearly  
  
an hour from starting. Freya, Hilda, Eiko and Cid had already went ahead,  
  
honoring a request from Sparrow to let him and his brothers wander around  
  
town for a while before the play.  
  
Sparrow was walking nearly a full block in front of his brothers, unable to put  
  
into words the sheer joy he felt just exploring this place. Sparrow cocked his  
  
head to one side when a Burmecian, no taller than Vivi, waved to him. The boy  
  
ran over to Sparrow.  
  
"Hey! Long time no see!" Puck said chirpily.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you recognize me?" Puck asked.  
  
"N-no..."  
  
"Vivi! It's me, Puck!"  
  
Sparrow suddenly got up into the Burmecian's face.  
  
"H-how do you know that name!?"  
  
"Wh-what are you talking about?" Puck asked, now being quite frightened. "If  
  
you're not Vivi, then who are you?"  
  
"I'm...." Sparrow started off. "Vivi's son!"  
  
And, right on que, as if something planned by some all controlling Japanese man,  
  
Sparrow's brothers toddled down the street, curious of their sibling's doings.  
  
"Whoa! Look at all the Vivis!" Puck exclaimed. Quan, Jet-Jet, Almanac, Fawn and  
  
Sprite stopped, staring at Puck and Sparrow.  
  
"So you're Prince Puck?" Sparrow asked.  
  
"Ugh, just 'Puck'," the Burmecian retorted.  
  
"Are you going to see the play?" Quan asked.  
  
"Actually, I was looking for Vivi," Puck started. "I needed him to be my slave  
  
again to help me sneak in."  
  
The brothers looked to one another.  
  
"I'll be your slave!" Jet said happily, hardly knowing the meaning of the word.  
  
"And do whatever I ask?" Puck asked hopefully.  
  
"Sure!" he nodded.  
  
The Burmecian smiled.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Jet-Jet, but everyone calls me Patches."  
  
"Erm...we'll stick to Jet," Puck said. "Come on, we'll miss the play if you don't  
  
hurry. Are you...afraid of heights?"  
  
Jet shook his head.  
  
"Good, come on!"  
  
"Bye," Jet said to his brothers. "I'll see you later."  
  
"But....we promised Dad we'd all see it together," Sparrow muttered.  
  
"Well....dad's not here, right?" Jet shrugged. "I'll find you guys after the play, I  
  
promise!"  
  
Sparrow grumbled.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay! Whatever! Let's hurry, before the play starts." Puck groaned, tapping his  
  
foot impatiently. Jet followed the Burmecian away from his siblings as they went  
  
to the ticket booth, ready to go see their first play.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
A hooded figure walked across the stage, everyone in the audience going quiet  
  
to hear the character's line. The entire arena was buzzing with tense energy,  
  
waiting for this mysterious new character's place in the play. Everything had  
  
went so well so far, the climax and resolution was within sight. Finally, the figure  
  
spoke.  
  
"Please, come to me. I want you to be..." the character tossed his robes high into  
  
the air. Zidane finished his line, looking high into the seats at the Queen. "My  
  
canary!"  
  
It was a few moments before Garnet's graceful and stable form pushed her way  
  
through the crowd. Her dress was a beautiful contrast of white to the crowd's  
  
garments of dull greens, browns and dark blues. She felt a sudden lightening  
  
around her neck as the Falcon's Claw necklace slipped off its chain and onto the  
  
ground. Garnet didn't turn back, no longer caring if anyone had it. She had her  
  
love back, and that was all that mattered.  
  
Garnet ran up the stage, leaping into Zidane's arms, savoring his warm embrace.  
  
Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cursed him.  
  
"How could you worry me like that Zidane Tribal!?" she sobbed, beating his  
  
chest with her frail fist. "If you ever leave me again I'll...I'll...."  
  
She couldn't finish her sentence, breaking down into sobs, burying her face into  
  
Zidane's chest. The genome smiled, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Sh....I'm here now Garnet," Zidane whispered, stroking her brown hair. It was  
  
made almost red by the fading sun. "It's alright."  
  
The crowd erupted. Angry cries, whooping cheers, hissing comments, racious  
  
rounds of applause, all a symphony of emotion for them. Garnet wiped her tears  
  
away as twelve figures made their way through the aisles, all shouting and  
  
cheering approval. Freya, Beatrix, Steiner, Eiko, Vivi's sons, Cid and Hilda  
  
jogged down the steps, ready to greet the couple with warmest wishes.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
A/N: Reallly crappie chapter, I know. Please....don't kill me. I want to get to the  
  
part of the story where Vivi does all his little Black Waltz style stuff......eh!!!! 


	6. Searching

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Author's Note: The week's almost over, Friday's within sight. Happiness is mine! Oh happy day! Heh, okay. Well anyhoo, you know the drill. Read, review, repeat if desired.  
  
I'm telling you now that this chapter is lazily done.  
  
~NeoNaoNeo  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Chapter 6: Searching  
  
*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"Zidane!" Freya said, leaping onto the stage, quickly followed by the rest of the group. "By God you're alive!"  
  
"Last time I checked." he chuckled.  
  
Eiko shoved herself between Garnet and Zidane.  
  
"Zidane!" Eiko caroled, hugging the genome around the legs. Zidane laughed and ruffled her hair.  
  
"Hey there Eiko, how's it doing?" he asked.  
  
"Hilda and Cid adopted me," she replied happily.  
  
"So you're a princess now?" he said, kneeling down by her.  
  
"Yup, just like Garnet was," Eiko nodded, hoping he'd take a hint.  
  
Zidane looked over, spotting Vivi's six sons, all standing in a little cluster. "Well well? What have we here?"  
  
"We're Vivi's sons," Sparrow said. "I'm Sparrow. This is Sprite."  
  
"My name's Almanac."  
  
"Quan."  
  
"I'm Fawn."  
  
"And Jet's over there by Puck." Sparrow finished.  
  
"I see," Zidane nodded. "Well, where's your father?"  
  
Sprite sniffled slightly, clinging to Sparrow's waistcoat.   
  
"W-we don't really know," Sparrow answered.  
  
"Last we saw of Vivi was when he got on the airship with Amarant." Freya added. Zidane scratched the back of his head, monkey-like tail twitching slightly, a motion he usually made when he was concocting a plot. The genome folded his arms and looked around the group.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Zidane asked. "Let's find 'em!"  
  
Freya couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head. Zidane was the same as ever, even after being gone for so long.  
  
"No Zidane! You're staying here, with me," Garnet pleaded.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't leave you," Zidane whispered tenderly. He gave an impish smile. "That's why I want you to come."  
  
"Zidane...I-I can't leave," Garnet groaned. "The people need me."  
  
"Just a little while. Rusty and his lover can take over while you're gone." Zidane said hopefully. "Why not? What harm could it do?"  
  
Steiner and Beatrix shot Zidane a slightly offended look, but let it slide, knowing it to be true.  
  
"Please Garnet? Just a few weeks," Zidane offered. "Then we come back and I'll stay right here by your side."  
  
The queen groaned and turned away. She wanted to go, she really did....  
  
"Come on Garnet," Sparrow urged. "It'll be fun!"  
  
"Yes, for old times sake." Freya offered.  
  
Even Eiko threw her two cents in.  
  
"Yeah, Zidane'll be sad without ya!" Eiko sighed, knowing the genome would probably never be hers.  
  
Garnet smiled, boldened by the encouragement.   
  
"Alrighty!" she said in a somewhat sarcastic tone, always loving to bring up the small inside joke made in Dali between her, Vivi, Zidane and Steiner. "I'll come. Steiner, Beatrix?"  
  
"Your majesty?" Steiner answered first.  
  
"Your highness?" Beatrix chorused.  
  
"Please, take care of Alexandria," Garnet said. "I shan't be too long."  
  
"What about us?" Jet asked, joining into the conversation. "What are we going to do?"  
  
Zidane looked around at the small huddle of black mages, having a feeling that they knew little to no black magic. He sighed.  
  
"You six can stay here at the castle while we go look for Vivi," Garnet offered. Her proposition was returned with several clinging hugs of gratitude.  
  
"Let's go," Zidane said with a smile, turning to Garnet. "My canary, Garnet."  
  
The queen giggled.  
  
"Please, it's Dagger."  
  
The group went off to prepare for their trip, filling their mind with high hopes and sweet memories.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Nearly a month had passed since the play ended and they left in search of a best friend, but went back to their homes depressed, no sign of Amarant or the mage had turned up. Zidane and Garnet felt the worst, knowing they would be returning to Alexandria with six little mages having their hearts broken. Even her recent engagement to Zidane couldn't perk the queen up, but they decided it would be best that they tried to act somewhat cheerful, even if the whole point of the journey was a fiasco.  
  
"Zidane! Garnet!" Sprite called from the dock, waving. Zidane felt his stomach sink slightly. He remembered the look Vivi had when he was upset and the very thought of having to stare down six of them was nerve racking. The other black mages, accompanied by Steiner and Beatrix, assembled around the platform.  
  
"Hey!" Zidane said as he helped Garnet off the Red Rose's platform.  
  
"Where's Dad?" was the first question out of Sprite's mouth, completely disregarding his own bashful instincts.  
  
"Erm..." Zidane sighed.  
  
"W-we..." Dagger continued. "...didn't find him..."  
  
"Oh," Sparrow sighed, looking down at the ground. Most of them had a similar reaction, all except Sprite, who completely broke down, sobbing into the nearest person's shoulder. Zidane bit his lip.  
  
"I'm sure Vivi's fine," he coaxed, kneeling down by Sprite's side. "All we can do now is hope and pray."  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*` 


	7. Reborn

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
*`*`*`*`*``  
  
Author's Note: Whoot, okay. This is the part of the story where super fun things happen. We'll be sticking primarily to Vivi's situation starting this chapter, so hoorah. And one word for this opening part: Mewtwo.  
  
~NeoNaoNeo  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Chapter 7: Reborn  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
"Heartbeat: Normal; Breathing: Normal; Cell Replication:.....normal," Lenore said easily, reading the waltz's vital signs off a nearby moniter. She could no longer call Vivi a black mage; over a month his wings had grown quickly and beautifully. They seemed that much more alien and angelic while the newly fledged waltz rested in the Strife enriched fluid, every long and obtuse flight feather accented by the blue liquid, the down of his coverts drifting lazily. Talons tipped his gloved fingers, an unexpected but helpful growth.  
  
'That's one problem with the Strife,' Lenore thought, running her eyes over his small claws, 'They may bring up something you didn't intend.'  
  
Lenore smiled, having taken the best of his predecessors and combining them in an unnatural harmony. Black Waltz No. 1's loyalty; 2's speed, cunning and control; No. 3's merciless power and intelligence. The waltz shifted in the tube, his eyelids twitching slightly. He tried moving a wing, but the poor effort was stifled by the glass surrounding him, holding him as tightly as a butterfly's cocoon.   
  
His eyes slowly opened, their soft yellow glow turned amber by fatigue and his slightly groggy attitude at the moment. Vivi looked about the chamber, everything outside it was distorted and blue hued. He touched the side with a hand, surprised when his fingers met the solid surface his wings were forced against. Vivi shifted again uncomfortably, wanting out. The waltz clawed feverishly at the glass in front of him, his talons hardly making any imprint.  
  
He panicked, Lenore watching him with a bemused smile.  
  
"Come now my little angel," Lenore muttered. "Think a bit."  
  
Vivi tried spreading his wings again, the curved glass holding strong against the small waltz's frenzied struggle. Still applying pressure against the glass with his wings, Vivi's mind rushed in the conjuration of an unknown spell. The glass shattered around him and for a fleeting second, he stayed suspended in the air, his beautiful, wet wings spread to full length in a graceful show, the glass and fluid both shimmering like crystals around him.  
  
But it came to a quick end as he snapped to reality, falling to the ground, shards of glass cutting his sensitive skin and ripping his coat. The waltz choked and gasped, then threw up, expelling the fluid from his lungs with several coughs and sputters. Lenore merely watched, waiting for his next move.  
  
The waltz's breathing was quick and thin, slowly adjusting to this new atmosphere. His clothes and wings were completely soaked, dark and slightly discolored from his long stay in that unnatural amneotic fluid. He was cold and shivering, every limb was shaking from weakness. He coughed again, another spurt of fluid ejecting itself from his gullet. The waltz sat there a few moments, looking around, helpless and cold. Lenore cleared her throat, grabbing his attention.  
  
"Hello, my name's Lenore," she introduced. "What's yours?"  
  
The waltz didn't answer, his vocabulary now severely limited and the concept of a name just out of his grasp.  
  
"Good, my adjustments worked." Lenore said with a grin and stooped beside the waltz. "Your name is Angel. Say Angel."  
  
"...a-angel." he repeated with a choke, starting to cough again.  
  
"Very good," Lenore gushed. She handed him a small and fluffy towel to dry himself. Angel took it and quickly figured out its use, drying his feathers and skin, then draping it over his shoulders to keep warm. "Now stand up."  
  
Angel trembled slightly as Lenore put her hands under his arms, helping him to his feet. His legs were shaking violently as he tried to keep himself up, knees buckled. Lenore began walking out of the lab.  
  
"You had better learn to walk fast," Lenore called, leaving Angel behind.  
  
"No!" he cried, fear of isolation giving him a new strength in voice. "W-wait!"  
  
Lenore said nothing, now completely out of the lab and in the hallway. Angel looked around, afraid.  
  
"C-come back," he whimpered. Angel shakily took a step foward, stumbling into it, but recovered quickly and took another lurch towards the door. Lenore peered from around the doorway's corner, checking on Angel's progress. The waltz hobbled forward, steps becoming more sure and steady as he went along. By the time he made it all the way across the slick, glass covered floor, Angel had rediscovered the ability to walk.  
  
"Good, good," Lenore said. Angel beamed at the petty accomplishment. "So, do you like it here?"  
  
"I don't know," he replied, looking around. Everything seemed to grab his attention, mind full of questions and hungry for answers. "What's that?"  
  
He pointed to a vase on a pedestal a little ways down the hall.  
  
"Why that's a vase," Lenore replied. "You put things in it."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Flowers usually." Lenore replied. She was glad to answer the onslot of questions the little waltz produced, knowing newly conscious mages to be boundlessly curious.  
  
"What're flowers?"  
  
"They're the part of the plant that blooms," Lenore replied.  
  
"....what's a plant?" Angel replied, cocking his head to one side.  
  
"I'll show you on the way to the kitchen," Lenore retorted.  
  
"What's a kitchen?"  
  
"It's where you cook food, to eat."  
  
Angel didn't know exactly what food was, but he understood the word 'eat', realizing how hungry he was.  
  
"Are we going to eat?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," Lenore chuckled, ruffling his feathers. The waltz caught sight of her tail and made a slow grab for it, but Lenore swished it into his face in a teasing manner. She knew she'd have to be somewhat firm with him, though she found it nearly impossible to the cruel and spoiled mistress she was assumed to be around the child. Something about the mage formerly known as Vivi made her feel...needed. He laughed foolishly and made another grab for her tail. "Please leave it alone."  
  
"Oh, o-okay," Angel replied meekly. They continued walking down the hallway until Angel's small voice broke the silence once again. He approached a large set of ornately decorated double doors on the other side of the hallway and tugged at the bronzed handle, curiousity swelling within him. But the doors refused to open, only making him that much more detirmined. He consulted his mistress. "What's in here?"  
  
"Books, shelves upon shelves of books." Lenore replied, continuing to walk down the hallway.  
  
"What are books? Can I see?" Angel pestered.  
  
"Books are things made of paper with words written all inside them, telling stories and giving information," Lenore explained. "And of course you can see. But first, you'll have to learn how to read."  
  
Lenore had no dread of teaching this last part. But still, his questions were becoming slightly tedious.  
  
"When can I learn how to read?" Angel implored.  
  
"After supper I suppose," Lenore shrugged. The waltz looked at the doors another moment and followed Lenore down the hallway.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Dinner was a small meal of beef and vegetable soup with some bread on the side, Lenore didn't feel like cooking too much that night. The girl had either fired the servants her father had kept around the palace or imprisoned them in the small dungeon. She vented her feelings after a bad day by tormenting the imprisoned black mage guards and human servants with several high level spells. She did all her own cooking and cleaning, thinking it lazy to not do so. Of course, Lenore's days were less hectic and filled than Kuja's, so she needed some kind of menial task to keep her amused.  
  
Angel slurped up his last bit of soup, finishing off his bread with small greed. He wiped off his mouth with his sleeve when Lenore corrected him snappishly.  
  
"Use the napkin," she directed, gesturing to the handkerchif nearby. The waltz looked at it a moment then complied, unfolding it and wiping his mouth. He was about to set it down on the tabletop when Lenore's voice corrected him again. "Spread it out on your lap."  
  
Angel looked down and then obeyed, turning his gaze up to Lenore's, hoping for some form of approval. The girl smiled.  
  
"Are you through?" she asked, collecting her dishes in one hand. Angel nodded. "Well, put your bowl and spoon over here in the sink."  
  
Lenore cringed slightly, remebering how clumsy Vivi had been, or from what she had seen from past observations. But the waltz toddled over to the sink with a pompous security, daring not to falter. He once again turned to Lenore, hoping for approval.  
  
"Very good pet," the girl said, ruffling his feathers. The waltz pushed his wing against her hand slightly, as a cat would arch his back against a master's hand when stroked. "Now, would you like to see the library?"  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Author's Note: OKay, you probably should have got it, but for the slower, more special members of our audience, I'll tell you now: Vivi is Angel. Vivi is the little clawed, winged black mage that is asking all the questions. Okay? If you don't like me giving Vivi wings and erasing his memories in this story, you're gonna hate me in a few chapters.  
  
~NeoNaoNeo 


	8. What's Your Name?

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Star Date: 80-80006094- Year 94770...Wait. No....it's actually 02.20.04....Hooray! Tis a Friday, my boyfriend is visiting me tomorrow, so happiness is my daisy! Oh, this story is going to be a lot longer than I had first planned....ENJOY!   
  
Last half of the chapter is somewhat inspired by 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' and Edgar Allen Poe's 'The Black Cat'. And just because his name is Angel, don't think for a moment I'm going to make him a nonviolent cute little thing....  
  
~NeoNaoNeo  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Chapter 8: What's Your Name?  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
"'Full of w-w-...."Angel sounded out.  
  
"'Wretchedness'. The 'w' is silent."  
  
"Oh, okay," the waltz nodded. "'Full of wretch-edness, dread, unbearable:'"  
  
"Keep going," Lenore urged.  
  
"'As that I-I wouLd lie..." Angel said, sounding out the L of 'would'.  
  
"That L is silent as well," Lenore corrected.  
  
"Right! 'As that I would lie'..." Angel continued, waiting for Lenore to give him a sign of approval to go on. When she did, he obligated. "...with my own mother, breed children from...w-w-...womb..."  
  
"wHOM," Lenore sighed. "The 'w' is silent too. So say wHom."  
  
"...from whom all men would turn their eyes." Angel finished.  
  
"Ah, 'Oedipus Rex'. A favorite of mine," Lenore sighed. The mage seemed to be able to read better silently, his bright yellow eyes darting back and forth as he continued reading the text to himself. The library where they were both residing was large and beautifully done, a high ceiling sporting a skylight peering through the desert sands. They had been in there a good few hours; the night was inky black with scant illumination by the stars. Angel looked up to the sky above, some instinct slightly kicking in, calling him to that open space. Lenore noticed him dazing skyward. "Do you like this story so far?"  
  
"It's interesting," Angel nodded. "Can I look at some other books?"  
  
"Feel free," Lenore shrugged, gesturing to the shelves. "If there's a word you don't understand...?"  
  
"Look it up in the dictionary!" Angel finished. Lenore got up to leave, but was stopped momentarily by a small tug of her coat hem. "You're leaving?"  
  
"I'll be back to check on you later." Lenore reported.  
  
"Oh, o-okay." Angel sighed and ran off to browse the shelves. Lenore left him to his own devices and when she came back, only a half hour later, the waltz was laying on the semicircle couch, fast asleep. His wings draped limply over his body, his head lay comfortably in the open pages of a thick book. Lenore didn't express much of a reaction toward this unbelievably adorable sight as she nonchalantly lifted his head an inch, just to have a peek at his choice of reading.  
  
"'The Unabridged Edition of Raptors and Raptor Anatomy', interesting selection pet," Lenore snorted. She shifted Angel into her arms, carrying him away from the couch he had made his rest on to a room she had prepared for him. The waltz muttered in his sleep and then, to Lenore's surprise, kneaded his small talons in her luscious silver hair, drawing himself as close to her as possible. Lenore smiled, thinking of what her father's reaction would be if he saw her babying the waltz like she had been for the past half day.  
  
"Sleep tight pet," Lenore cooed, starting to feel that the Waltzs' common compulsion toward violence had been lost in Angel. Lenore had kept a few of the black mage guards and human servants her father had hired in the dungeon for later use, to perhaps nurture and entertain the child's bloodlust, if it arose. She hadn't thought it possible for him to be without it.  
  
She opened the door to a small room, dimly lit by a lantern. A sneaky figure sulked into corner of the room, attention starved and feline in form. Its milky white fur was dyed orange by the weak flame's light, yellow eyes glittering with a feral spark.  
  
"Meet your new roommate Mogget," Lenore said, tucking Angel into the bed. The cat leapt up on the headrest, glaring at Angel with a jealous air. "Get used to it."  
  
The cat mewled and hopped on the bed, curling up near Angel, showing Lenore she meant no harm.  
  
"Hmph," Lenore grunted, despising this cat with nearly every fiber of her being, but it was one of Kuja's favorites in life, so the girl felt obligated to keep it alive. "Good night to you both."  
  
The genome walked out of the room, extinguishing the flame with a mere will.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Despite his 'roommate's' unquestionably disagreeable manner, Angel didn't mind the small room Lenore had set him in for the night. It was small and cozy, a small writing desk near the back of the room near a dresser/bookshelf. The sandstone red blankets of his bed were disheveled from his constant handling; the waltz was looking over everything in the most scrupulous way. Angel clambered back into the bed, pulling the blanket over his wings and shoulders, absolutely adoring how comfortable and warm it made him. Before he could doze off again, Mogget nipped at his finger and dashed off across the room, narrowing her yellow eyes contemptuously from behind a mirror.  
  
"Ooh! What's this?" he chimed, knowing very well no one was there to give an answer. The waltz hopped off the bed, letting the covers drop and went over to examine it. Another being stared back at him from the surface of the peculiar frame, large falcon wings clasped neatly to his body. Angel adjusted his hat, his doppelganger doing the same. The waltz shifted his weight forward and rapped the glass with a claw, the image in the mirror mimicking him exactly.   
  
"I-is that me?" he wondered. Angel spread his wings quickly, the mirror copied without a moment's hesitation. The waltz let his appendages rest when he noticed Mogget watching him curiously from the top of the small wooden desk. Her glare was calculating and watchful, as if waiting to spring a trap. "W-what's your name?"  
  
The creature didn't answer; her disposition was oddly silent and inviting. Angel smiled, thinking this new creature had perhaps dropped her mysterious grudge against him. He asked his question again.  
  
"What's your name?" Angel repeated. The cat didn't answer, so he took a few steps away from the mirror in the corner to the small desk. There was an inkwell, quills and a few blank pieces of parchment, common writing utensils that still remained anonymous to the waltz. Mogget continued staring at Angel from atop the desk, a paw by the inkwell.  
  
The waltz wandered up to the edge of the desk, his own glowing eyes caught in the cat's bitter gaze. Slowly and gracefully, the cat rose and stretched, arching her back nonchalantly. Angel watched in slight marvel as the creature turned her gaze away from him to the bed, arrogantly and slowly. She curled her tail around the small glass pot of ink and, with a quick flick of her rear appendage, flipped it over, splattering it in Angel's face. The waltz sputtered, spitting out the sooty fluid, completely baffled by this contemptuous action.   
  
"Hey! *cough* That wasn't very nice," Angel scolded, wiping his face with his sleeve, smearing the staining black ink all over his clothes. The cat seemed to grin, eyes perked in a dominant way. Mogget hopped off the desk, not so much as a smudge of ink on her white fur. Angel, however, was frantically trying to get the stained color of black from his sleeves and gloves when he noticed some of the messy fluid had found its way onto his wings. Angel ruffled his feathers and shook his appendages out, hoping to rid it of the ink. It only managed to get flecks of black all over nearby furniture.  
  
Mogget was watching him, amused. The waltz examined himself in the mirror; small splotches of ink covered his under wing's feathers and completely drenching the front of his shirt. A puddle had even formed where the remainder of the inkwell shattered on the ground. He couldn't believe how messy such a small amount of liquid could be!  
  
He didn't find any shame in his ink covered image, not knowing how untidy it seemed to an observer, so he went over to the small puddle of ink and dipped his finger in it. Mogget narrowed her eyes from beneath the bed, silently disliking this winged specimen.  
  
Angel shook the ink off his fingertip, letting it splatter over the nearby furniture and himself. The waltz seemed to be...enjoying himself.... an opposite reaction of what the cat had wanted. So Mogget crept over silently, slinking, not making a noise. The waltz tensed his wings and turned around facing the cat.  
  
"So what's your name?" he demanded playfully again, a small drop of ink plopping off the brim of the hat. Mogget hissed and spat, raising a clawed paw and catching the waltz across the face. Angel quickly retreated back, holding his face with his hands. He pulled his hands away from his face, the left eye's vision was completely blurred by his own blood, two thick scratches going across his oculus and its protecting eyelids.   
  
"That's it!" he growled at the feline, heckles bristling, half blinded and seething with anger. Mogget glared at him, not intimidated by his sudden change in tone. Angel retaliated her previous attack with one similar, raking his talon tipped fingers across her hind leg. The cat yowled; the white fur of her hindquarters was beginning to turn red with blood. This wild cry, the sight of blood, both giving Angel an amused rush. The waltz stood up, towering over the feral little animal, and stepped toward the cat, menacingly. Mogget hissed and arched her back, telling off the waltz in her own snarling, feral language. Angel knocked Mogget over with a back sweep of his arm, chuckling evilly as the cat tumbled head over heels into her own puddle of ink.  
  
Mogget shook out her fur, humiliated and terrified, her pride hurt more than anything. Angel marched over to the cat again and, to Mogget's surprise, began running his hand gently over her back in a friendly way.  
  
"What's your name, this is the last time I'll ask," Angel grumbled.  
  
"Meow," Mogget mewled sheepishly.  
  
The waltz's face lit up into a smile over this useless breakthrough.  
  
"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it Meow?" Angel asked chirpily, lifting the cat into his lap. Mogget looked around, completely taken back by this sudden change in the waltz's personality. "Do you know what that thing in the corner is? Th-the thing with us in it?"  
  
If Mogget could have spoken, she would have said the boy was insane.  
  
"Come here, look." Angel invited, setting Mogget on the ground and walking to the slightly ink splattered mirror in the back of the room. "See? We're in it!"  
  
Angel waved to himself; the color of red had joined the black ink on his sleeve. Mogget looked at her unattractive reflection in the mirror, black and red discoloring her once white fur. She romped off to a corner to clean herself, leaving the waltz to stare at the mirror, but Angel followed her, curious of the cat's doings. Mogget's pink tongue was working quickly to clean off the blood from her leg before it dried and created an even harder mess to clean. Angel watched her intently, studying every movement with the utmost curiosity. He noticed that the red in her fur was slowly disappearing as she ran her tongue over it and was becoming very intrigued.  
  
"Hm..." Angel muttered and went over to the mirror, looking at his wings mainly. Small and large blots of black covered the under wing, making an embarrassing pattern resembling a poorly bred Dalmatian hide. The waltz looked back over to Mogget, who was still licking herself clean and tried it. The small waltz was making a miserable fool of himself in front of Lenore, who had just opened the door a crack to see how the two were getting along.  
  
The waltz stuck his tongue out and turned his head toward his folded wing, neither close to reaching the other. He tried turning his head, but his whole body moved, pulling his wing further away from his tongue. He stopped for a moment and looked back up to the cat.  
  
"What am I doing wrong?" he asked Mogget, who only lifted her wounded leg into the air and began licking the fur on the other side. Angel spread the wing he had been trying to clean the moment before, realizing how much more flexibility and mobility it had while spread. The waltz managed to maneuver the wing over his shoulder and towards his tongue, but he drew back and spat out a splotch of ink. "Yuck!!!"  
  
"What on Gaia are you doing?" Lenore asked with a small growl, somewhat embarrassed by the waltz's foolish behavior. Angel spread both his wings and rolled them back onto his shoulders in a smooth motion.  
  
"Um, well...Meow spilt this black stuff all over me and I scratched his leg and he started licking himself so I thought I could clean the black stuff off the same way," Angel spat out hurriedly, making little to no sense whatsoever. Lenore noticed one of his eyes was completely closed, two scratch marks going across his eyelids. The girl bit her lip and decided to interrogate him over the matter momentarily.  
  
"First off, the cat's name is Mogget and it's a girl," Lenore corrected.  
  
"But Meow said 'meow' when I asked her what her name was," Angel defended.  
  
"MOGGET is an animal, and animals can't talk." she told the waltz. "They can only make noise and, since Mogget's a cat, she says meow."  
  
"Oh," Angel murmured.  
  
"Second, that black stuff is ink, and you get it off by taking a bath." Lenore said.  
  
"A bath?" Angel asked. The girl plopped down on the waltz's bed and called out to him.  
  
"Come here," she demanded, opening her arms. Angel hesitated, but slowly stepped towards Lenore and scrambled into her lap. "Look at me. Both eyes open. Chin up now."  
  
Angel stared her straight in the face, one of his eyes was slightly reddened and squinting, two of Mogget's bloody claw marks on either side of his eyelid.  
  
"Close your right eye," Lenore directed, indicating the uninjured one. The waltz held up both hands, checking to see which one made the letter 'L' with his thumb and index finger, and finally closed the correct eye. Lenore held up a single finger. "Keep your eye closed, now, how many fingers am I holding up? Count aloud so I know you didn't merely miscount."  
  
Angel pointed a finger, slightly angled away from the digit Lenore was holding up and began count.  
  
"1....2..." the waltz started proudly. "...3....4! Four fingers."  
  
"Open your right eye and tell me how you get four out of this?" Lenore asked. She waggled her index finger like a teacher would to a student who got a bad grade. "Barely a day out of that jar and you're already seriously damaged."  
  
"D-damaged?" Angel asked.  
  
"A part of you isn't functioning properly, your eye in this case," Lenore said, more angry at that accursed cat than anything. Her voice became stingingly quiet and collected. "Well, at least you can still see from it."  
  
Lenore cast a healing spell to help the scratches clot and lessen the irritation to the wounded eye. She turned her gaze to Mogget, who was on the desk again, licking the soft fur under her leg. Lenore eased Angel out of her lap and walked toward the cat, grabbing it by the scruff. Mogget yowled and clawed at Lenore, fur bristling and fangs brandished. The waltz got the same giddy feeling as he did when he wounded the cat, something about the tormenting cries made him excited.  
  
"Now why don't you give little Mogget some pay back?" she cooed. "An eye for an eye, as they say."  
  
"Really?" Angel implored, somewhat hesitant. Lenore nodded, setting Mogget on the ground, though she still held the cat's scruff. Angel's good eye lit up into an evil grin, raising his arm. He raked his talons across Mogget's eye. The cat gave a deranged howl, blood dripping onto the floor in streams. But Angel couldn't help himself from continuing, making her suffering longer, more painful, his violence fueled by the cat's cries of anguish and pain. He brought his foot back and ended up kicking the feline from Lenore's grasp. Mogget mewled pathetically, blood dripping from her mouth, insides broken and bruised. The waltz picked up Mogget by the scruff, lifting her up to eye level. He toyed with the idea of killing her right then and there, to end her suffering, but decided against it. To Lenore's surprise, Angel brought Mogget into his arms, holding her gently. He didn't know why, but he couldn't bring himself to extinguishing the life of the proud and once beautiful creature.   
  
"Why didn't you kill her?" Lenore asked, intrigued.  
  
"Because she's soft," Angel replied, nurturing a childish instinct to hold and handle things pleasing to one's touch by stroking the cat's stained and soft fur while she was too wounded to retaliate. Angel held the cat closer to him, worried that his behavior had been too erratic. "Did I do bad?"  
  
"No pet, not at all," Lenore sighed. She was relieved to know the waltz had kept Mogget alive for a greedy reason, not from compassion. At least now she could guess that he would have no problem killing monsters and perhaps even humans...all it would take is a little training...  
  
Angel laid Mogget down on the blanket to keep warm and turned to Lenore. His clothes were bloody and covered in ink, feathers stained after this first skirmish with the cat.   
  
"So, what's a bath?" Angel asked, remembering his unanswered question.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
Author's Note: Aw! Isn't that so cute!? *goes to huggle little black waltz Vivi* Come here you!  
  
Vivi: You have issues! W-Why can't you just leave me and my family alone?  
  
Neo: 'cause you're black mages and black mages just fit so naturally into the angst category.  
  
Vivi: What is it with you and making us things we're not!?  
  
Neo: I dunno...*gets out needle and syringe* MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!  
  
Vivi: What are you doing!?  
  
Neo: Making you into Mike Tyson!  
  
Vivi: o_O  
  
Oh and if you're curious about why Vivi didn't freak out completely when the cat scratched his eye, it's because he kind of has the same little mental....'programming' as the other black waltzes and mages, to ignore pain and injury basically. So even if he's half blind, he'll just continue his own little self-set mission....of cute! AWWWWW!!!!  
  
~NeoNaoNeo 


	9. Discovering Miracles

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
Author's Note: Hey yo. Last chapter came out WAY different than I had expected, but it was still fun, no? I should really be doing an assignment I have for Creative Writing, but I'm doing this instead! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am!  
  
NeoNaoNeo  
  
Chapter 9: Discovering Miracles  
  
Angel sighed blissfully, looking up to the bright blue skylight, golden sunshine pouring in from above. The waltz shifted the book in his lap and laid his head on the couch's arm, stretching his wings lazily and basking in the warm light. Angel's eye had almost completely healed, the redness was gone, though two minute etches of the scratch remained. He looked at his book choice, continuing to read something he had picked out a few weeks before, but hardly understood a word in it.  
  
"This book has lots of pictures, but hardly any story," Angel grumbled, flipping through the pages of the encyclopedia-like book, 'The Unabridged Edition of Raptors and Raptor Anatomy'. He had to admit though, the pictures were stunningly beautiful; hawks perched peacefully upon a branch, prey at hand; eagles standing watch over their eyries. He flipped through the pages when a certain picture in one of the later chapters caught his eye. It was of a peregrine falcon in the chapter "Raptors and Flight", wings proudly outspread. Angel noticed the bird's wings weren't unlike his own, long tapered feathers coming together at an obtuse angle. He took a sudden interest to the book, reading the introduction to the chapter aloud.  
  
"'Flight: The act of flying. Flying is described in the dictionary as "moving through the air on wings, as a bird." But this movement is much more complex than any dictionary can make it out to be. Flight is not merely an act; it is an art. An art in which the raptors of the avian kingdom have perfected and use it to any possible advantage when performing an essential function such as hunting or enjoying the thermals brought by the afternoon sun.'" Angel read, every word said with interest. He had always wondered was his wings were for, and finally having found the answer, he was contented slightly.   
  
But this bliss was short lived. He was curious about the sky Lenore had said lay high above that round skylight, but this small curiousity changed to a powerful craving, instantly making Angel somewhat restless to try his wings in a way he had never thought possible.  
  
"What's wrong Angel?" Lenore said, stepping into the sunlit circle of light around the couch.  
  
"Oh, hi. I-I was just thinking," Angel stuttered. Lenore walked over in her graceful, cat-like way, and examined the book Angel had in his lap.   
  
"This again?" she asked somewhat sadistically. The waltz nodded. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Flying," Angel murmured sheepishly, looking down at the book and shifting a wing.  
  
"Not yet," Lenore scolded. "I still don't think you're ready for that kind of stimulation."  
  
"W-why not?" Angel asked.  
  
"You have plenty of time to worry about the world up there," Lenore said. "While you can, enjoy the world down here."  
  
This answer didn't satisfy Angel's curiousity, but he said nothing and went back to the book, examining the text intently.  
  
"That's a good pet," Lenore said in an approving way, glad for his quick, nonquestioning compliance. "Now, I'm going to be in the lab most the night. You can feed yourself, right?"  
  
Angel looked up and nodded.  
  
"Excellent, well, please don't disturb me." Lenore directed. "And if you set so much as one feather out of this wing, I can assure you a most unpleasent punishment."  
  
This threat didn't dampen Angel's concotion of a plan to get outside. The waltz nodded, showing her he understood.  
  
"Alright then," Lenore sighed and walked out of the library, tail following behind her gracefully. The waltz seemed to go back to his reading, though his mind was racing with the formulation of plans to escape momentarily, just to try out his wings. He decided it would be best to wait at least a half hour before making his grand escapade, since Lenore said she would be in the lab for most the day. So he would still have plenty of time for a good run around.  
  
Angel laid back in the couch and looked up to the clock. 12:15. 'Okay, so at 12:45 I'll go out.' Angel told himself.  
  
The waltz picked up his book to further investigate how this 'flying' was done, but not to much avail, the descriptions were mostly of the forces that went to work with this motion. Angel looked up to the clock again. 12:20.  
  
"Aw...." Angel murmured. "Come on clock...hurry up..."  
  
12:21.  
  
Angel sighed again and leapt off the couch, beginning to walk in circles for a few minutes. He quickly turned around to read the clock. 12:25. The waltz groaned again.  
  
Angel glanced around the library and stood up. "Well...I waited for a little while at least." Angel said, justifying his rebellious actions.  
  
He had never been out of the western wing of the Desert Palace, having all the nessecities right there, but was baffled by the beautiful and ornate things that sat upon pedestals and adorned the walls. Marble statues, gorgeous paintings, every tapestry and piece of furniture meant to please the eye. The small waltz would have spent more time looking around but remembered why he had left his designated home in the first place and began frantically searching for a way out. The high ceiling was smooth, marbled black, illuminated by several anonymous blue lights coming down in beams. He looked from the ceiling to a spot on the floor where all the beams of light joined, a blue, mysterious looking pad glimmered in their illumination. The waltz examined it, eyes wide.  
  
"Maybe if I---" he murmured and put a foot on it. The circle on the floor lit in response, but dimmed again when Angel removed his weight off it with a start. He looked at it again and put his foot down for a second try. It shone for a few moments, but did nothing more. The waltz shifted both feet onto the circle and suddenly felt a warm wind, carrying sand, blowing into his face. He did it!  
  
"I'm outside!" he cried excitedly, looking at the beautiful shifting landscape, the dusty brown sand was terribly bright under the sun's blaring rays. Angel smiled. "Now I can try flying."  
  
He looked up to the sky, several larger creatures were circling overhead, moving as easily through the air as Angel did on the ground. The waltz's eyes lit up.   
  
'Maybe they'll play with me.' he thought.   
  
"Excuse me! Hey, d-down here!" Angel said, waving his arms. "Could you teach me how to fly?!"  
  
They creatures didn't respond, making Angel feel alittle left out.  
  
'I guess I'm gonna have to learn on my own.' he thought and spread his wings. He remembered in the book that they said the hardest part was taking off, but they showed how the hawks did it, by jumping from a high place and flapping their wings. Angel looked around. 'No high places,' he thought. 'Maybe I can just do it off the ground.'  
  
Angel hunched his shoulders, bringing his wings parallel to the ground and jumped, beating his appendages fiercely. Instead of feeling clumsy and awkward in the atmosphere, he acted as though he had known what to do the entire time, gaining altitude quickly and easily. The small waltz continued laboring his wings when suddenly he unwittingly headed right onto the edge of a thermal. His half spread wings were overwhelmed by the sudden pressure and muscles quickly released, causing the waltz to tumble over in mid-air falling from nearly forty feet. Angel cried out, but his instincts kicked in suddenly, pointing him in the right direction.  
  
Away from the surface of the thermal, Angel forced his wings open once again, this time to their full extent, to slow his fall. He flapped again, now knowing to keep his wings completely spread at all times. The waltz was starting to get a feel for the air as he passed through the surface of the rising air current, spreading his wings straight from a flap to coast its surface. He laughed, the ground was far far below and dwindling as he treaded the thermal, coming closer and closer to the circling group of flying creatures, curious of their doings.  
  
"Angel? Angel, I finished early and was wondering if you'd like to play a game," Lenore called, echoing eerily through out the grand hallways. She peered into the library, no Angel. She peeked in the kitchen and his room. No one there but Mogget, still healing from her previous wounds. "Pet? Where are you?"  
  
Lenore went to the lavatory and knocked on the door, no answer. She grumbled and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"That miserable little creature," Lenore growled, walking towards the teleporting pad.  
  
"Hey! Do you guys wanna play?" Angel said, looking to the large, monstrous creatures that were circling above the desert. The Dragonflies, ragged, scaly skin a bleak white, several parasites lodged between skin fragments, narrowed their eyes, ready to attack. They looked more like dragons than dragonflies, with the exception of their fluttering insect wings. The monsters hardly took notice of Angel until he finally joined the circle, still asking for them to join a game. The swarm dove away from him.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Angel asked, folding his wings to follow them. Suddenly, a dragonfly attacked Angel from behind with a hungry viciousness, clawing at the small waltz with hooked talons and bony teeth. Unable to retaliate to the sudden attack, Angel began to fall, bearly hanging on to consciousness.  
  
"Angel!" Lenore yelled from the ground, more angry than compassionate. "Get up and fight you treacherous creature!"  
  
Angel couldn't make out the words of the comment, too stunned by the sudden attacks to figure it out. But he still forced himself awake to fight, given him an odd encouragement by the harsh order. The waltz once again spread his wings, righting himself in the air with a natural grace and began ducking and weaving through the dragonflies' assaults, manuevering as though he had known how to fly his entire life.  
  
To Lenore's surprise, the waltz began laughing, enjoying this dangerous game. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Angel! Fight them, stop playing!" Lenore growled.  
  
He ducked through another barrage, folding and spreading his wings at split second notices. Perhaps it's about time I ended this game, he mused, quickly flapping upwards and avoiding the creature's jaws. Angel lifted his hands to the heavens, continuously flapping upwards, gaining more and more altitude. The dragonflies below screeched at each other and began swarming, buzzing upwards towards the waltz.  
  
Angel looked up to the darkening heavens, heavy gray clouds closing in by the minute. 'I need more time,' he thought, the conjuration growing in the clouds, congrugated by the waltz's will. 'Just a little more!'  
  
The dragonflies were gaining by the minute, Angel's flapping becoming slower and more forced.  
  
"Damn him! Damn him!" Lenore snarled, narrowing her eyes at Angel. "If he had only listened, he's going to kill himself up there."  
  
The dragonflies were only a few meters away. 'No! I need more time!' he thought, the powerful spell nearly complete. The insect in the screeched in triumph.  
  
"Thundaga!" Angel roared, lightning tearing down from the clouds, striking the dragonflies down, nearly all killed instantly, vanishing into the Mist ridden air. The waltz panted, flapping in place as he caught his breath. Finally, Angel descended, going down to greet Lenore. With several beats of his wings he landed in front of his mistress, very embarassed.  
  
"What did I tell you?" Lenore interogated.  
  
"I was supposed to stay in the west wing," Angel responded.  
  
"And what did you do?"  
  
"I went out."  
  
"Now tell me, why?" Lenore asked.  
  
"I-I...I couldn't help it, I-I was just...I don't know," Angel said, looking up to the sky. "I wanted to fly. And if I'm gonna be punished for it---"  
  
"I have to say, I AM impressed by the way you handled yourself up there," Lenore said. "And I have never seen the power of Thundaga manipulated in that fashion."  
  
Rain started to pelt down from the clouds Angel had summoned up.  
  
"And I've decided though you went against a clear order, I'm pardoning you from punishment," Lenore said. "Though I could just leave you out here in the rain."  
  
"No!" Angel whimpered and ran up to Lenore, wrapping his arms around Lenore's legs.  
  
"Just get off me," a very wet and annoyed Lenore growled. "Come along."  
  
The two teleported back below the sands in a flash.  
  



	10. Fallen Seraph

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I was planning on having a killing chapter here, but I decided not to and just go onto the cute little thing. Yes, I AM kind of rushing through this so please forgive me.  
  
Chapter 10: Fallen Seraph  
  
Lenore nibbled on the end of her quill, looking over her notes as she read. She had gone out for a small errand run after Angel's little escapade a week ago, when a certain, public invitation in Alexandria caught her eye. It was announcement of Garnet and Zidane's wedding, a very fast approaching event, only a week and a half from that day. Lenore smiled as Angel walked into the room, an evil plan of revenge formulating in her mind.  
  
"Lenore? Can we go in the dungeon and train? With one of the dolls?" Angel asked, refering to the unconscious black mages that were kept as leftovers from Queen Brahne's army. Lenore had taken him down below for several training sessions against her and some of the unconscious black mages, using the human servants as nothing more than target practice.  
  
"Not today," Lenore said, patting Angel's wing. The waltz cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, I'm afraid I have some more errands to run in Treno," Lenore said. "But I can let one of the other ones out for you to play with if you get bored."  
  
Angel thought a moment.  
  
"Ooookay..." he grumbled. "How long are you going to be gone?"  
  
Lenore got up from her spot and began walking out of the drab study, a large, leather bound book in the crook of her arm.  
  
"Well, I should be back tomorrow morning," Lenore said as she began ambling down the hallway, Angel toddling after.  
  
"Oh..." Angel said dejectedly.  
  
"But it is a beautiful morning today, isn't it?" Lenore sighed. "I think I can trust you to handle yourself outside if you'd like to take advantage of the day."  
  
"Really?" Angel confirmed excitedly.  
  
"Yes, on one condition," Lenore said, stopping in place. "You mustn't wander out of our little plot of land, you can't go beyond the mountain range."  
  
"Well, there isn't anything there, right?" Angel asked naively. Lenore grinned.  
  
"Of course there is," she replied. "Villages, forests, alot of things lay beyond our little home. But you won't be observing them anytime soon I'm afraid."  
  
"Why not?" Angel asked.  
  
"Because, I just don't think you're ready," Lenore replied stoutly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be heading out little one."  
  
Angel didn't reply. 'I wonder what these "forests" and "villages" look like,' he thought to himself. 'Maybe I can go while she's gone.....no! She said not to! But...I want to...'  
  
"Angel?" Lenore snapped, getting the waltz's attention. "I'm leaving. Feel free to go into the dungeon and have some....target practice. Okay pet?"  
  
The waltz hid his innner conflict between compliance and his own intentions with a chirpy nod. The girl ruffled his feathers kindly and went down to the dragons' stables. The waltz sighed and began walking towards the dungeon.  
  
"So what would you do?" Angel asked, sitting on the back of a muscle bound, former stable buck. The man had been forced to the ground by the waltz, Angel pulling his head back by the hair. The man's Adam's Apple bobbed as he gagged, struggling to breathe, his head nearly perpindicular to the floor. "Well? What would you do?"  
  
The man gagged again.  
  
"Fine," Angel sighed and loose his grip, easing the man's head down. "Now, answer me."  
  
"You got issues, you inhuman monster! You're no better than the black mages that attacked Lindblum!" he crowed, eyes narrowing at the child on his back. But now that Angel's grip had loosened, he turned and smacked the waltz off with a large arm, getting to his feet hurridly. Angel fell to the ground with a small grunt as the man began desperately searching for a way out of the damp prison. "Let me out of here! Let me out of here!"  
  
"Why?" Angel asked.  
  
"What do you mean!? Just let me out of here!" the man barked, narrowing his eyes. Angel sighed.  
  
"I don't see why I should, if you can't even answer my question," Angel grumbled.  
  
"Okay, fine! Yeah, go! Now let me out of here!" the man retorted.  
  
"Not a chance," Angel chuckled.  
  
"But you said---"  
  
"I didn't say about letting you out," Angel replied quietly. "Thank you anyways."  
  
"Wait---AHHHHH!!!"   
  
"I'll be going now! Bye!" Angel said as the man's body was consumed alive by the fiery spell.  
  
The waltz teetered on the air currents, approaching the mountain range with confidence.  
  
"The man said I should go, but I still don't know if it's...okay," Angel murmured, giving his wings several sturdy flaps to clear a few trees as he ascended aloft the warm, sturdy thermal. He looked down, the scenery below was speeding by as he flapped. "I hope I'm over the mountain range soon, I don't like this air."  
  
To the small waltz's relief, the mountain range came to an abrupt end, allowing him to ease his muscles abit as he drifted on the soft air currents of a small plain, several yellow grasses stuck up, swaying in the gentle, mid-morning breeze.   
  
He noticed several cliffs below as he soared and the bluffs seemed to be containing a giagantic mass of green. The green sea of leaves reminded him of the house plants Lenore so dearly loved, but they were far too enormous to be spider plants. The waltz decided to have a closer look and folded his wings onto his shoulders, diving towards the canopy. Hardly five seconds beneath the canopy went by before he found himself lodged in the branches of a large oak tree, small twigs cutting the delicate skin beneath his feathers and the heavy bough crushing his ribs closer together than they were meant to be.  
  
Angel cried out an inhuman wail, beating his wings forcefully and angrily, cursing himself for not listening to Lenore. He brought his wings out as far as they would extend, putting his hands on either side of his body.  
  
"Hey, what's that!?" a voice from below called, answered by a nearby friend, though Angel didn't catch the response.  
  
The waltz didn't concern himself with the being below, more concentrated on the tree that had him in a death grip. He stretched his wings out another inch and flapped with every ounce of energy he could possibly muster in the muscles of his avian appendages. As he did so, Angel dug his claws into the dry, rough bark and shoved back in the direction he intended on going with his flapping. The two movements combined were enough to release him of the bough's pinch but something went wrong with his wings suddenly. He exceeded his muscular capacity in his shoulders and appendages, going beyond their intended range of motion, snapping the tendons of his wings, pulling them out of place in his shoulders.  
  
"Argh!!!!" Angel cried and flailed pathetically in the air as he fell, body barrated by all the branches of the trees. He tried spreading his wings to stop himself, but they only thrashed compulsively out of their own will, causing the mage to topple over several times in the air.  
  
"Ah-ah-AH!!! I-it's coming towards us!!!" the voice cried again. Angel was now close enough to the ground to see that it was another black mage, a doll. But this bit of information didn't seem important in the least as Angel's last few meters of atmosphere escaped him, the waltz hitting the ground with a sickening, bone cracking thump.   
  
"It's not a bird!" the first mage cried indignantly, spotting Angel's limp and wounded body. "You lied Mr. 176!"  
  
"I-I didn't! I thought it was a really big bird." Mr. 176 murmured sheepishly, holding his basket of fruits and berries in front of him innocently. "But you thought it was a bird too, didn't you 99?"  
  
"Just 'cause you said so," Mr. 99 muttered, the stout type C mage crossing his arms in an offended fashion. Mr. 176 was the first to step from the bush they were hiding, taking a step towards the waltz's body. Mr. 99 quickly dropped his stubborn attitude in passionate concern for his friend. "Wait! It might hurt you..."  
  
"No, look, he's one of us!" Mr. 176 replied. "Erm, well....except he has wings."  
  
"Aw, look, and he's hurt, real bad...." Mr. 99 whimpered. "We should bring him back to the village."  
  
Mr. 176 agreed with a quick nod.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" Mr. 99 snapped impatiently.  
  
"Erm....you pick him up." Mr. 176 argued. "It's your idea."  
  
"I---you're bigger than I am!" Mr. 99 retorted.  
  
"...."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Okay, fine," Mr. 176 said sadly, slightly amiss for being beaten in another argument by his counterpart. The muscular Type A mage shifted his arms under Angel's body, his back, shoulders and frame sagging according to Mr. 176's arms. He picked the waltz up easily. "Wow, he's pretty light for such a chubby---"  
  
"Hey, that's not very nice!" Mr. 99 scolded, crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh, right. Hey, is it just me or does he look alot like---what's his name again---that other black mage that was travelling with his friends?" Mr. 176 asked.  
  
"Vivi?"  
  
"Yeah! That's it!"  
  
"Hm, now that you mention it....he kinda does...." Mr. 99 confirmed. "But I don't remember Vivi having wings."  
  
"Maybe it's not him, I mean, alot of us look alike too," Mr. 176 said as he began following after Mr. 99 like a child. "Oh! M-my berries! Could you grab them, please?"  
  
Mr. 99 sighed and rolled his eyes, picking up the small wicker basket.  
  
"I hope that's enough for Mr. 45 to make a pie," 176 said as they continued walking through the beaten path in the woods, though both knew the woods well enough to navigate it without the small road. "I wonder if he likes pie."  
  
"That's a silly thing to say," Mr. 99 said nonchalantly, but found himself somewhat curious as well. "I'm sure he does, I mean, everyone likes pie, right?"  
  
"Not Mr. 79," 176 replied.  
  
"Oh, he doesn't like anything," Mr. 99 retorted.  
  
"Heh, yeah," Mr. 176 agreed lazily, the village coming into sight. "I wonder how he got wings."  
  
"Me too," Mr. 99 nodded. "It would be pretty cool to be able to fly."  
  
"No way!" Mr. 176 said, shaking slightly. "That's too high up for me!"  
  
"You're just saying that because of that time you fell off the roof you were working on," Mr. 99 chuckled.  
  
"So what if I am?" Mr. 176 said.  
  
"I don't know," Mr. 99 shrugged, putting his arms behind his head, the basket in his hands hitting his back. "Maybe we should take him to see Mr. 288."  
  
"No, we're getting him to 49," Mr. 176 urged. "He knows the most about taking care of--um---what's the word when something hurts?"  
  
"Injury."  
  
"Yeah, injuries." Mr. 176 replied with a chirpy nod.  
  
"But Mr. 288 can tell us if he's dangerous or not," Mr. 99 said.  
  
"How could you say that!?" Mr. 176 snapped with slight disgust. "He's too small to hurt anyone! Besides, he's....injured."  
  
"I suppose you're right," Mr. 99 said, opening the gate for his friend. "Look, I'll go talk to Mr. 288, you just take him to Mr. 49."  
  
"Alrighty!" Mr. 176 said chirpily, holding the child in his big arms carefully.  
  
"And try not to trip! You'll crush the poor thing's bones if you fall on him," Mr. 99 said in both a scolding and friendly manner.  
  
"I won't, I promise!" Mr. 176 said.  
  
"Okay, hurry and get him to 49," Mr. 99 waved, Mr. 176 scampering off almost immediately. "Okay, now to go talk to Mr. 288."  
  
The type C mage marched across the village and into the depressing cemetary, Mr. 288 at his usual post near the entrance, looking to the horizon wistfully, keeping his ever-enigmatic attitude.  
  
"Mr. 288?" Mr. 99 asked. "Is something wrong? You look kinda...down..."  
  
"No, I'm fine," Mr. 288 said. "You sound more sincere, alittle less sharp tongued than usual. I'm supposing there's a reason?"  
  
Mr. 99 chuckled slightly at Mr. 288's small stab at his personality, not minding this small, playful change in his usually serious demeanor.  
  
"One doesn't make remarks to a person he's seeking counsel from," Mr. 99 retorted.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Mr. 288 asked.  
  
"Not really WRONG," 99 said. "It's just, well, while Mr. 176 and I were in the woods this---thing, a winged black mage, fell out of the tree and he's hurt kind of bad. I was just wondering if he was dangerous or anything."  
  
"Hm, perhaps I'll be able to better tell if I get a look at him," Mr. 288 said. "Where is he?"  
  
"At Mr. 49's hut," 99 replied. "He fell out of the top of the tree."  
  
"Alright, well, we'll let him rest for awhile," Mr. 288 said kindly.  
  
"Y-yeah, okay," Mr. 99 nodded, beginning to walk towards his hut.  
  



	11. They're Like Me?

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
Author's Note: Meh!  
  
NeoNaoNeo  
  
Chapter 11: They're Like Me...?  
  
Mr. 176 laid Angel's limp form down in Mr. 49's bed, blood dripping from the waltz's collar and onto the pillow. The appearence of this red liquid deeply concerned Mr. 176, so he quickly voiced his worry.  
  
"Mr. 49! There's red stuff!" Mr. 176 tattled, knowing that the heavy loss of this liquid was usually followed by stopping. "Is he going to stop? What are we going to do?"  
  
The tall Type B mage walked away from his small medicine cabinet, arms full of gauze, a bottle of witch hazel, a potion and a clean rag. Mr. 49 shook his head with a small sigh.  
  
"Can you get that metal bowl and fill it with water?" Mr. 49 requested, placing his supplies on a nightstand near the bed Angel was resting in. 176 quickly complied, dashing off to the sink, nearly tripping over Mr. 49's cat. The doctor of the village removed Angel's hat, running his finger over the waltz's blood slick hair, finding a slightly deep knick about half way up his head.   
  
Mr. 176 came back over with the bowl cupped in his hands, sloshing warm water all over the floor.  
  
"Thank you." Mr. 49 said and dipped the rag in the bowl, gently dabbing the small wound and surrounding area. He then completely submerged the rag in the water and began rinsing his hair, soaking the pillow as well. Mr. 49 took two, potion sodden cotton balls and dabbed his wound, the blood quickly clotting in response to the healing concoction's properties.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Mr. 176 repeated. "He fell from really high and he's awfully small...."  
  
"Well, he isn't bleeding anymore, but we still don't know if he has a concussion or not," Mr. 49 said, unable to tell of the mage's state of unconsciousness by the usual pupil-dilation technique. The doctor took a closer look at his limbs, checking for any broken bones. Mr. 49 noticed his shoulders were unusually slack and felt the muscles in arms and wings. "Hm...he pulled quite a few tendons up here. Hand me another potion and some numbweed please."  
  
Mr. 176 nodded obediently and retrieved the items. He slightly winced at the smell when Mr. 49 popped the top off the container of powdered numbweed, the odor was always so unpleasant. Mr. 49 removed a small ceramic bowl from a nearby cabinet and mixed the potion and powered numbweed. He then placed some gauze in the solution and removed it.  
  
"Would you do me favor and removed his shirt?" Mr. 49 asked politely. Always happy to lend a helping hand, Mr. 176 undid Angel's shirt and removed it, allowing Mr. 49 to wrap up his shoulders and part of his wings in the smelly bandages. "That will help ease the muscle pain and hopefully speed up their healing."  
  
Mr. 176 respectfully replaced Angel's shirt and reached for his hat, the inside and brim discolored with blood.  
  
"I think he's going to need a new hat," Mr. 49 pointed out. "When he's awake, you can take him to the armor and weapons shop for a new one."  
  
"Yeah, okay!" Mr. 176 nodded. "C-can he stay in mine and Mr. 99's hut?"  
  
"I don't see why not," Mr. 49 said at a slight loss for words. "Just make sure he doesn't exert the muscles in his shoulders t-too much..."  
  
Mr. 176 nodded and lifted the small waltz into his arms, holding him carefully as a newborn child. The muscular type A mage walked out with a small 'thank you' towards his hut on the other side of the village. The genomes didn't take too much notice in him as he passed by, keeping their distant, wayward attitude. Mr. 176 walked into his shared hut, Mr. 99 at the fireplace, making a kettle of tea. In the corner were a set of bunkbeds, Mr. 176's on the bottom and 99's on top.  
  
"So what did 49 say?" Mr. 99 asked.  
  
"Oh, um...I-I didn't really understand..." Mr. 176 replied sheepishly.  
  
"That's okay," Mr. 99 said.  
  
The Type A mage ambled over to his bed and laid Angel down as gently as possible, pulling his blankets over the waltz's shoulders and wings for a moment, then pulled it back.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mr. 99 asked.  
  
Mr. 176 reached down childishly and pet Angel's downy wings, satisfied with the soft and plush feel of them. The waltz shifted warmly, adjusting himself to the bed, trying to manuever his wings with broken shakes. The Type A mage smoothed his feathers to comfort him.  
  
"Sh, it's okay, you'll be alright," Mr. 176 said softly to Angel, still stroking his feathers. The waltz's wings settled in slight content as Mr. 176 pulled the blankets over his shoulders and appendages, tucking him gently. Mr. 99 smiled as Mr. 176 toddled back from the bed, his face showed slight worry.  
  
"He'll be fine, don't worry," Mr. 99 assured. Only a few moments passed when Angel roused again, weary mind slowly fading back to reality. His soft yellow eyes fluttered open, psyche still too disorientened to take alert in his change of surroundings. "Hey look, he's awake already!"  
  
Angel shook his head, trying to shake off the feeling of confusion. Did those dolls just...talk?  
  
"You're awake!" Mr. 176 said excitedly, rushing over to Angel's side.  
  
These dolls WERE talking! And moving without anyone telling them what to do! They sounded friendly....but Angel wasn't necessarily there to make friends....  
  
The waltz moved in the bed, the electricity of a Thundara spell building in his palm when a sudden pain shot through his arm, paralyzing his whole body momentarily and violently turning to a stinging burning sensation. Angel toppled over with a small cry, Mr. 176 running over to assist almost immediatley, wings and shoulders hunched in an unnatural way as though to their own accord.  
  
"Are you okay!?" Mr. 176 asked, a pleading note in his voice as he lifted Angel off the ground and back onto the bed.  
  
The waltz wanted to grab out, choke him, claw at his eyes, something! but his arms wouldn't cooperate with his violent intentions. Angel tensed his fingers instinctively, slightly fearful of their reaction if they knew he was injured....  
  
"Mr. 49 said you shouldn't 'acserpt' yourself." Mr. 176 quoted.  
  
"Erm...176, I think you mean 'exert'," Mr. 99 corrected kindly.  
  
"Oh, okay. You shouldn't exert yourself, your shoulder is pretty bad," Mr. 176 murmured, patting Angel between the wings, ruffling the course feathers that stuck out raggedly around the base like a hen's tail. Angel slumped slightly. Not only was he stuck here, defensless, but he could hardly move without triggering a pain in his shoulder so he couldn't explore his surroundings any further. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Angel," he responded, beginning to feel that these mages were somehow different than the ones that he often slaughtered in the palace's dungeon.  
  
"That's a good name, mine's Mr. 176 and this is Mr. 99," the stout Type A introduced to Angel kindly. "So where do you come from? Why do you have wings?"  
  
"I'm from over the mountains," Angel said. "And I guess 'cause I was made with them...I s'ppose."  
  
"They're really beautiful," Mr. 176 said in a tone of awe, stroking his feathers again. Any thought of killing them was supressed easily after this innocent gesture, Angel's sore muscles slightly eased by the gentle rub.  
  
"Thanks, I think so too," Angel nodded. He remembered Lenore and how she had directly told him to stay in the Desert Palace. "Oh no..."  
  
"What?" Mr. 176 quickly asked.  
  
"Lenore's going to be so mad at me for leaving...." Angel whimpered.  
  
"Who's Lenore?"  
  
"She's my best friend....she plays with me and takes care of me, gives me dolls to play with..." Angel explained. Luckily, Mr. 176 didn't know that when he said 'dolls' he meant live black mages and 'play' meant to torment and slaughter them mercilessly.  
  
"Why did you leave if she told you not to?" Mr. 176 asked.  
  
"I don't know...I wanted to see what was out here, even though she said I wasn't ready." Angel sighed. "I guess Lenore was right."  
  
"Well, you're okay and you got here," Mr. 176 pointed out. "You can stay here until your wings get better, Mr. 49 said that would take a few days."  
  
"Really? I can stay?" Angel asked.  
  
Mr. 176 nodded.  
  
"You have to! Just for a little while, you need to get a new hat," Mr. 176 pleaded.  
  
"Wha---? MY HAT!" Angel cried, realizing his crown was completely exposed, feeling naked without his head's covering. "What happened to my hat!?"  
  
"It was covered in red stuff and Mr. 49 said it was ruined..." Mr. 176 replied. The waltz grumbled but restrained himself, a few crackles of electricity circulating about his arms and flying off with a small snap. Mr. 99 noticed this, beginning to gain a small dislike for the waltz.  
  
"Mr. 176, why don't you bring your berries to Mr. 108?" 99 suggested, urging him towards the door.  
  
"Angel, do you like pie?" Mr. 176 asked. Angel tried shrugging, but his shoulders refused to cooperate.  
  
"Erm....I've never had it before." the waltz answered.  
  
"Never had pie?" Mr. 176 said, his voice nearly taking a tone of offense. "Well you can try some in the morning! Why don't you try to get some sleep? It'll help you get better, at least that's what Mr. 49 says."  
  
Angel sighed and nodded, resting his head on the pillow. Despite his fear of Lenore's reaction when Lenore found out he had left, Angel discovered it impossible to stay awake, kneading at the covers with his talons and quickly nodded off to sleep. Mr. 99 pulled 176 to the side.  
  
"Look, I don't like this guy...." Mr. 99 said.  
  
"What? Why not?" Mr. 176 said.  
  
"I don't know, didn't you notice he kind of has that...weird look to his eyes?" Mr. 99 said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like...when one of us were asleep? That empty look?" Mr. 99 said, feeling secure enough to bring up 'unconsciousness' around his friend.  
  
"No, he doesn't have that look, he's definently awake."  
  
"No...I know he doesn't have that look EXACTLY, but it's kind of like that---"  
  
"You worry too much!" Mr. 176 laughed. "He won't hurt us, we're taking care of him. Plus he's too small and weak to do anything right now..."  
  
Mr. 99 crinkled his nose slightly. 'Weak my ass,' he thought pessimisstically, using a word he had learned from one of the dwarves. 'He could probably kill us all in one shot if he wanted....'  
  
"Okay, well I'm going to take the berries over, I'll be back soon!" Mr. 176 announced to 99 and walked out of the door.  
  
"I just hope you're right," Mr. 99 muttered, looking to Angel with stern eyes. "But you were always the trusting one, weren't you?"  
  
For the first time in his life, Angel woke to the brightness of the sunrise in his eyes, a warm and pleasantly stinging sensation. Mr. 99 was snoring in the bunk above him, Mr. 176 was sleeping in a sitting up position, back to the wall. Angel sat up, neither his shoulders or wings causing his any trouble as he moved out of the bed. The waltz tried to spread his appendages, but they only twitched slightly, muscles still too damaged to move them. He sighed and noticed the discolored bandages. Angel began walking towards the door, anxious to finally explore on his own, forgetting about the oncoming trouble he was bound to have with Lenore.  
  
The awning of the small hut kept the cool porch shaded over from the smallest rays of golden morning light, a slight disappointment to Angel. But he continued walking around, observing everything with keen interest. The stream especially grabbed his attention, the clean clear water flowing smoothly under the floating bridge, shimmering like dozens of beautiful crystals.  
  
Angel began walking away from the small brook, looking around curiously and eagerly. Wow, maybe these dolls aren't like the ones in the dungeon, maybe they're more like Lenore. I mean, they took care of me, right?  
  
Before he knew it, he was near the cemetery, a lone Type C mage standing as still as a statue, looking over the graves.  
  
"Hello there," Mr. 288 welcomed, not looking back to see the visitor. As Angel took a step forth, Mr. 288 then called in a slightly scolding voice, "Hold on."  
  
"Hm?" Angel wondered, stopping in place, not minding the command from the mage. "Why?"  
  
"Vivi?" Mr. 288 said in surprise, turning around. The sudden movement scared away all the birds that were roosting among the graves, a cloud of black, red, white and gray flapped back up to their perches among the ancient trees, several loose plumes falling behind them. Mr. 288 looked back up to the trees and then to the waltz. "Vivi? Is that you? W-what on earth h-happened?"  
  
"My name is Angel," the waltz retorted. The solemn mage studied him for a moment, his gaze seemed piercing and slightly calculating. Mr. 288 opened his mouth to argue, but Angel piped up beforehand. "What is this place?"  
  
"This is our village's cemetery," Mr. 288 said. "It's a place where we bury our dead, so we can remember them."  
  
Angel thought for a moment, his only experience with the dead was after he had finished a killing.  
  
"Why do you bury them?" Angel asked. "Why not burn them?"  
  
Mr. 288 seemed slightly shaken by this peculiar statement, but soon thought he was talking about creamation.  
  
"Burying seems more appropriate," Mr. 288 replied. "Many people here don't realize that death is forever and, honestly, I don't think that them witnessing their friend being creamated would be a good way for them to learn death's permanance."  
  
"Why would you burn them while they're dead? That seems silly," Angel retorted, not completely grasping this mage's logic.  
  
"What do you mean? I hope you're not implying to burn them ALIVE," Mr. 288 said.  
  
"Why not?" Angel asked. "I mean, it's fun, right?"  
  
Mr. 288's look became one of digusted horror, which he quickly shook off for the benefit of appearing more calm than he really was.  
  
"No, no it's not," Mr. 288 said, his voice hardly above a whisper. "It's very very wrong."  
  
"Nuh-uh," Angel chuckled, shaking his head. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"If someone dies, it makes their friends and family really sad," Mr. 288 explained. "So if you kill someone, you're not only hurting them, but all their family and every one of their friends."  
  
The waltz took these words to mind, not quite to heart yet, but was sure to keep them in mind. Mr. 288 sighed.  
  
"You must have a very good friend," Mr. 288 prodded.  
  
"Yes," Angel murmured.  
  
"What's their name?" Mr. 288 asked, using the pronoun 'their' in place of 'his' or 'her', not wanting to offend the waltz by wrongly guessing his caretaker's sex.  
  
"Lenore," Angel replied quietly.  
  
"What if someone were to kill her?" Mr. 288 asked. "How would you feel?"  
  
The waltz didn't reply right away, too caught up in thinking over the answer. Of course he would have been sad, the very THOUGHT of losing her was mind boggling, but with that was a slightly nasueating anger. What was this doll getting at?  
  
"Well, that's how all the friends and family feel when someone dies," Mr. 288 explained.  
  
Angel looked down at his feet, very humbled by Mr. 288 presentation. The stout Type C mage walked over to Angel and ran his fingers though the waltz's black hair.  
  
"Perhaps you should go to the weapons shop and get yourself a new hat little one," Mr. 288 suggested. Angel had totally forgotten about his missing hat until that moment. "Do you want me to show you where it is?"  
  
Angel shook his head.  
  
"No, I think I can find it," the waltz said. "Thank you."  
  
"For what little one? I don't think I've done anything," Mr. 288 replied.  
  
"I'm not sure," the waltz lied, knowing very well he had thanked Mr. 288 for the small bit of wisdom on his violent attitude, but decided that it would be slightly demeaning if he admitted it. "But thanks anyways!"  
  
"Alright. The weapons shop is the hut nearest the entrance," Mr. 288 directed. "Mr. 14 runs it, and he can be alittle grumpy in the morning."  
  
Angel nodded, his black hair slightly brushing over his eyes.  
  
"Bye!" the waltz waved and walked down the stone steps, away from the cemetery. Only a few early morning genomes were up and loitering about, most black mages in their huts, asleep. Angel sighed and looked around the village, his shoulder muscles were already beginning to feel better and mobile. As an experiment, Angel spread his wings, luckily without much pain. The waltz smiled and continued his way towards the weapons shop.  
  



	12. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
Author's Note: Hey all, I know, I probably have all of you wondering how Vivi's sons are getting along and don't worry, we will definently be hitting those points by next chapter, I promise!  
  
NeoNaoNeo  
  
Chapter 12: I'm Sorry....  
  
"What a charming dupe you are, 'cute mute little One'…"Mr. 192 talking to Black Waltz No. 1, 'How Fair This Place' By Bmv no Miko (first flavor quote I've have for awhile!, and a cute one I think, aw, 'cute mute little one'!)  
  
The small bell on the weapon shop's door rang merrily as Angel entered. The owner, a tall, gaunt Type C mage by the name of Mr. 14, looked over the counter at the customer, observing him with a quiet, reserved attitude.  
  
"Do you have any hats?" the waltz asked.  
  
"Of course," Mr. 14 said. "What kind?"  
  
"Erm...what do you mean?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well, I've got more than one kind of hat," Mr. 14 replied. "But I think the only thing I have small enough to fit YOU is a leather hat I've had for God knows how long."  
  
"O-okay," Angel nodded.  
  
The chime on the door rang, announcing the entrance of another person.  
  
"Alright, that'll be 100 gil." Mr. 14 said, tossing Angel the hat over the counter.  
  
"W-what's that?" Angel asked, not knowing the meaning of currency. Suddenly, Mr. 176 walked up to the counter, two 50 gil notes in his hand.  
  
"Here you go Mr. 14!" he said chirpily. The mage at the counter took them gratefully and slipped them into small drawer.  
  
"Thank you," Mr. 14 responded. Mr. 176 turned to Angel, a bright smile apparent in his eyes. The Type A mage noticed a small, lonely weapon in the corner, toddling towards it to investigate further.  
  
"When'd you make this Mr. 14?" 176 asked, looking the clumsily made sickle over curiously. The handle was beautifully made from a sturdy, hard wood, varnished to a chocolate brown sheen. The blade, however, was bent at a sharp, ugly angle instead of the agile curve its type was supposed to possess, the silvery metal still shone with pride and dangerous elegance.  
  
"A few nights ago, just as an experiment, but as you can tell by the blade, I don't think I was meant to forge scythes," Mr. 14 chuckled. "But it can still be used, the brunt and blade were put together very firmly so you won't have a problem using it in a battle."  
  
"I like it," Mr. 176 praised, looking the sleek weapon over again. He noticed Angel eying it longingly, running his small, clawed hands over the handle. "How much is it?"  
  
"Well, if you really want it, 25 gil sounds fair enough to me." Mr. 14 replied.  
  
"Okay," Mr. 176 agreed, paying the small price with what little money he had. "Go ahead and take it Angel, you wanted it, right?"  
  
"Really? I can just have it?" the waltz confirmed. Mr. 176 nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that way you can protect yourself from monsters when you have to go home," Mr. 176 replied. "And besides, it's just the right size for a little fella like you."  
  
Angel didn't mind the pet name 'little fella', Lenore often reffered to him as 'little one' or the like. He picked up the scythe by the mahogoney handle, holding it firmly in his hands as he continued to look over his gift. Angel bit his lip as Mr. 176 nudged him.  
  
"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" Mr. 176 asked.  
  
"No, it's not that." Angel replied. "I wanna go home..."  
  
"Oh, okay. Are your wings feeling better?" Mr. 176 responded.  
  
Angel replied with a nod.  
  
"Are you sure you can fly?" Mr. 176 prodded. The waltz tensed his newly repaired muscles, nodding with an air of uncertainty. "W-well, o-okay....if you're sure..."  
  
Why does he look so sad? Angel wondered to himself as Mr. 176 began walking out of the shop. The waltz ruffled his feathers out slightly, adjusting his new hat. Maybe I should say good bye and tell him thank you and everything...that would make sense, then maybe he wouldn't be so sad!  
  
"Wait, Mr. 176!" Angel called, jogging after. The stout Type A mage turned around, tilting his head to one side. "I-I just wanted to say thank you for everything."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it, I couldn't just leave you laying in the middle of the forest," Mr. 176 said, shaking his head.  
  
"I know, but...well...I thought the world outside the Desert Palace---"  
  
"D-D-D-D...Desert Palace!?" Mr. 176 yelped, his voice much louder and higher than he had intended. "Y-You come from the Desert Palace!?"  
  
Even at the mere mention of this hellish place, many mages clamored loudly and scattered to their assigned huts. The waltz nodded slowly, as though he had done something wrong. A few of the black mages that were still out walked down from their posts, a challenging look in their eyes.  
  
"Well, whatever Kuja wants, tell him we won't have anything to do with it!" a Type B mage said to the waltz, voice dripping with malice.  
  
"Yeah, we're not going to be fooled again!" another mage beside him added with the same spitefulness.  
  
Angel was taken back by these sudden, contemptuous statments, his wings forcing themselves onto his back in slight fear.  
  
"I-I---" Angel stammered, shrinking back. Wait, why am I afraid of them? All it would take is one spell, that's it. Angel narrowed his eyes slightly. Why not? They don't seem to care about me. Mr. 99 joined the group, hoping to break them up, when a spell began accumulating in Angel's palms, the power easily tapped into. Mr. 99 caught sight of this spell and went to make a reach for his own magic when Mr. 176 stepped in between the small group of mages and Angel, stopping both conjurations.  
  
"You leave him alone! He wasn't sent here by Kuja!" Mr. 176 barked, the large Type A mage's presence was made more intimidating and commanding by his size and growling tone of voice. He broke off a moment and ordered the other mages away with a small comment, "S-so just go home!"  
  
"176..." Mr. 99 murmured as their counterparts walked away, grumbling and fuming. Mr. 176's counterpart walked up. "He was going to kill us!" He shouted at his partner.  
  
Angel gulped.  
  
"No he wasn't! They scared the poor little thing out of his wits," Mr. 176 defended, looking to Angel, who he now noticed was shivering slightly.  
  
"Why don't you ask him?" Mr. 99 replied, putting his hands on his hips in a matter-of-factly way. "Well, were you?"  
  
Angel grumbled a small curse.  
  
"Speak up," Mr. 99 ordered, cocking his head to one side.  
  
"...yes..." Angel said, a little louder.  
  
"Ha! I told y---"  
  
"But I didn't!" Angel snapped, interupting Mr. 99's sentence. "I didn't! Doesn't that count for anything?"  
  
"No! You probably would have done it if Mr. 176 hadn't gotten in the way," Mr. 99 spat.  
  
Angel narrowed his eyes.  
  
"That's enough 99," Mr. 288 said, walking up to the two, staff at hand.  
  
"He was going to kill us, he even admitted it," Mr. 99 reported, showing his obvious abhorrence for the small waltz.  
  
"Well, he didn't, correct?" Mr. 288 asked. Silence ensued. "Besides, I think I can safetly say that you aren't entirely innocent of those thoughts either."  
  
Mr. 99 was horrified Mr. 288 had stooped down to that level, bringing up such a touchy subject to prove a point.  
  
"I'm sorry," Angel muttered, slightly ashamed that he had drawn so much attention to himself. The waltz wried his hands nervously over the brunt of his new weapon, just wanting to go home. He remebered Lenore, thinking of how furious she would be when she found out about his escape. Maybe if I fly home really fast, she'll never know...  
  
"You ungrateful little creature!" a voice bellowed from above, the heavy, bass beating of large feathered wings filling the air. Lenore, on top of a Silver Dragon, came down, arms crossed indignantly and eyes narrowed in anger and spite. The black mages turned to one another, Mr. 176 grabbing Angel by the sleeve.  
  
"Come on! We have to get out of here!" the black mage pleaded, giving Angel's sleeve a tug. The waltz pulled away, wings to his back in pure terror. Mr. 176 bit his lip and quickly followed Mr. 99 to their hut to hide.  
  
"You disobedient, coniving whelp!" Lenore snarled and dismounted her dragon. She slapped Angel across the face, sending the waltz to the ground with a small cry. "You would already have been dead if you weren't so hard to replace. What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"I apologize for leaving," Angel murmured. "But I'm not sorry."  
  
"Hm?" Lenore grunted, advancing on the waltz.  
  
"I-I'm glad I left...I had fun, I---" his voice turned to a gag as Lenore lifted him off the ground by the shirt collar, handling him roughly.  
  
"Come on, we're going home," she snarled, getting back on the dragon.  
  



	13. Redemption

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
Chapter 13: Redemption  
  
Angel sat on his bed, cheeks moist with tears, body covered in new bruises. Lenore had never been that abusive towards him, she was always such a kind and caring guardian. He slumped slightly, hunched over his growling stomach, wings tense and shaking. Mogget watched from the desk, amused, eyes examining the once favored waltz, cowering from the abuse Lenore had dealt as punishment, glossy feathers beginning to molt in ugly clumps from stress and built-up magic.  
  
She had locked him up in his room for nearly eight days now after she had brought him back from the Black Mage Village, not even letting him out to relieve himself. Angel looked across the room at a potted plant that had served as his temporary latrine, the leaves starting to turn yellow and splotched brown, the ends looking as though someone had taken a match to them. How could be so cruel? Why!?  
  
"God damn it!" he cursed and tore at the sheets, rabidly attacking the matress, clawing and ripping at them with all his frenzied might, wanting out. The deafening silence, his own destructive energy, pent up and held back, his pain and hunger, that fucking cat! Angel turned to Mogget, eyes narrowed. The cat licked her paw nonchalantly, ignoring the waltz's compulsive mood swings, which usually went between sorrow and anger.  
  
"I just wanted to explore..." he murmured to the room, beginning to collect his wits and stopping himself for a moment. "That isn't bad. Why is Lenore doing this?"  
  
"Conditioning," a soft voice said through the door. Angel forced his head up, eyes wide in fear and wonder. The lock clicked open and Lenore walked in, her stride as confident and cool as ever. She slipped the key into her pocket, hand still on the knob, and looked around the room. Several lumps of feathers littered the ground as did frazzles of torn and ripped bedclothes. Lenore looked up to Angel, and a look of concern passed over her features, but she quickly hid this maternal instinct. "You look awful."  
  
'I haven't eaten in eight days and I've been in here with nothing but that stupid cat!' Angel thought bitterly, tears stinging his eyes.  
  
"I know it seems harsh, but there's something you've proved to me, that you're loyal, and you know what you did," Lenore cooed. Angel grumbled slightly. "I know you knew you could had blasted through that door any moment you wanted to, but you waited for me to let you out, isn't that right?"  
  
The waltz nodded slowly. Lenore tried to force a smile, but was unable. She could feel the magic tension building up inside Angel's bones, uncontrolled and waiting for the smallest outlet. 'That's what I want,' she nodded. 'For him to be completely ready, itching for a kill.'  
  
"Well, let's get you cleaned up," Lenore said affectionately. "We have a wedding to go to."  
  
Angel looked away from his knees and to the girl.  
  
"Why'd you hit me? Why'd you lock me up in here?" he sniffled.  
  
"Because, I need you to have that anger," Lenore said. "You'll need it for your first job."  
  
"A job? Me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, a very important one at that." Lenore nodded. "Now go grab yourself another set of clothes and get cleaned up. We'll be leaving fairly soon."  
  
The waltz complied, not even bringing up his empty stomach. Lenore smiled at the Angel's obedience and added, "You can have a small meal on the way there. But not too much, it'll make you tired and slow."  
  
Angel hobbled out of the bed, his knees buckling as though he was using them for the first time. But Lenore went to his side and offered him a hand. The small waltz took the assistance greedily, clinging to her arm and not wanting to let go. She removed his hat and ran her fingers through his slightly greasy black hair. "Alright, come on, we'll get you a bath then we'll go ahead and leave, okay?"  
  
Angel nodded, beginning to rely on Lenore less and less as they continued walking, but still clung to her arm with childish fervor, feeling contented while she was near.  
  
Lenore sat outside the lavatory as Angel finished his bath, toying with her hair, running her long and slender fingers through it gently, nervously. 'Is he really ready to take on this kind of mission?' she asked herself, looking to the door. The others had failed at this task, to dispose of Zidane and party. How could she know Angel would be different? Because they trust him as Vivi. He can use that to his advantage. She sighed and leaned against the wall, her lavender robes spread out like a great, delicate wave around her. Angel jostled the handle and stepped out, wearing an outfit similar to his old one, though the small stitch that held his coat together was replaced by four brass buttons.  
  
"Wonderful," Lenore said, running her hand over his wing. She winced as she noted the several patches of velvety black skin exposed by his molting, but got past it easily. "Grab your things and we'll be on our way."  
  
Angel nodded and ran to his room, grabbing his sickle and jogging back as fast as his little legs could carry him.  
  
Lenore smiled and began heading for the dragons' stables. As she got on her mount, she looked to Angel as he tensed and flexed his wings several times.  
  
"What on Gaia are you doing?" Lenore asked. "You're riding up here with me."  
  
Angel looked up to her in surprise.  
  
"R-really?"  
  
"Have I lied to you before?" Lenore retorted.  
  
Angel quickly scrambled up onto the dragon's back.  
  
"Okay, hold on now," Lenore directed as she kicked the dragon's sides like a horse. The beast reared up and growled, spreading his wings. Angel wrapped his arms around Lenore's waist from behind, pressing his wings nervously against his back. He didn't like the idea of not being able to control how fast and how high he was flying. With a loud flap, the dragon took to the air forcefully, beating his wings fiercely and proudly.  
  
Angel watched as the ground passed by below them, sand shifting into ocean and remaining that constant, omnipresent blue. Lenore stood on the back of her dragon, arms crossed, completely at ease. She noticed Angel's disconcerning silence and decided to break it.  
  
"Come on, stand up now, it's nice to feel the wind throw your hair," Lenore sighed, spreading her arms to the sky in a smooth movement. Angel shifted his wings.  
  
"N-No thanks," he mumbled.  
  
"Alright, I suppose you know more than I do about that," she chuckled. "So what are you going to do when you get to Alexandria?"  
  
"I don't know..." Angel murmured.  
  
"You mean you're not planning anything?" Lenore asked, surprised.  
  
"I didn't think I'd be able to go around by myself." Angel replied.  
  
"Of course you are," Lenore said, looking to the midafternoon sky. "But I need you to do me one favor. Otherwise I'm afraid I'll have nothing more to do with you."  
  
"What?" he murmured. "W-what do you mean?"  
  
"You past disobediences haven't been forgotten, nor completely forgiven," Lenore snapped, turning her gaze evilly backwards. "If you complete this small task I ask, all will be forgiven. But if you should fail---"  
  
She paused a moment for effect.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have nothing more to do with you and you'll be fending for yourself from then on," Lenore said grimly.  
  
Angel looked at his weapon.  
  
"Okay," he nodded. "I'll do it!"  
  
"And try to keep your cover," Lenore said. "You won't be able to get anywhere near the wedding if you start killing people as soon as you walk in. Just, try to keep calm, enjoy yourself a little before the ceremony."  
  
The waltz gave another small nod.  
  
"I'll be there up until the actual wedding, so I'm trusting you to your best instincts pet," Lenore warned. "I'm not going to be there to give you directions the whole way through."  
  
"I can do it by myself," Angel said proudly. Lenore smiled and gave him a small pat on the wing.  
  
"Good," she said with a grin.  
  



	14. Sweet Revenge

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
Chapter 14: Sweet Revenge  
  
Lenore and Angel walked through Alexandria, the streets nearly deserted, most people were either at home or at the castle for wedding. Her stride was confident and patient, the soles of her leather boots making a small click-clack, click-clack noise which echoed eerily through the street.  
  
"It seems we came alittle bit late, I do hope we didn't miss the wedding," Lenore said, stopping and looking around. Angel stopped behind her. "Tell me truthfully Angel, how do you feel? Right now, at this moment. Don't be shy."  
  
The waltz cocked his head to one side, wondering what she was getting at with such an out-of-the-blue question.  
  
"Well, kind of....jittery," he said, wrying his hands, holding his scythe as he did so.  
  
"That's to be understood, you haven't used any magic for nearly a week now," Lenore said. "It builds up as energy if not used."  
  
"...and....hungry," Angel added.  
  
"Nor have you eaten for the same amount of time," Lenore " Angel said.  
  
"Why is that?" Lenore implored.  
  
"W-when I went to the village, a doll there said that killing was wrong. And I was wondering if what you want me to do is wrong too," Angel answered.  
  
"What they did was wrong too," she said. "They killed my father. Is it so wrong to want Zidane to suffer the same loss of a loved one?"  
  
"I suppose not," he said.  
  
"Are you scared?" Lenore asked. The waltz shook his head.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
"Why not?" Lenore asked. "You know if you fail you'll be out on your own, that is if they don't kill you."  
  
"I know," Angel said.  
  
"Well, do you know why you're not scared?" Lenore asked, cocking her head to one side. Angel looked up to his mistress, yellow eyes sincere.  
  
"I don't know..." he admitted. "I feel like...like I can't lose. I won't."  
  
"I'm glad," Lenore sighed, noting how tense and serious the waltz looked. "You must be angry at me for locking you up in that room, are you?"  
  
"No," Angel answered quickly, though Lenore saw right through this lie.  
  
"Yes, you are," she hissed tenderly. "For starving you, for not letting you train."  
  
Angel clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to prevent an outburst on his behalf, not wanting to offend Lenore.  
  
"Use that anger," Lenore said. "Let it come out as wildly and powerfully as you will. It will show useful against them."  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
"Is there anything you need to ask before you go?" Lenore inquiried. The waltz looked up to the sweet pink and indigo blue heavens, a mellow purple forming at their point of conflict.  
  
"What's wrong with the sky?" Angel asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all," Lenore said. She felt like it had been an eternity since Angel had asked her one of these innocent minconception questions, the girl was glad to answer, now remembering her original purpose for Angel. "The day's over and when the sun goes below the horizon, night comes, and this twilight, is called a sunset."  
  
"It's so pretty," Angel said. Lenore smiled.  
  
"I'll leave you to your job," the girl said, absentmindly stroking his feathers, a few loose plumes drifting to the ground. "Good bye pet."  
  
"Bye Lenore," Angel said, wrapping his arms around her waist in a hug. The girl drew back for a moment, surprised, but then smiled and put her arms around his shoulders. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and stood up.  
  
"Now get going," Lenore ordered, pointing to the castle. "I'll know if you did your job or not. So don't come crawling back to me if you fail."  
  
Angel nodded, spreading his wings proudly and giving them several sturdy and loud flaps.  
  
"Don't fail me..." she murmured, narrowing her eyes slightly.  
  
"I won't let you down," Angel said under his breath, the scenery below him dwindling as he gained altitude on the day's leaving thermals, soaring towards the castle gracefully, sickle at hand. He flapped again to ascend enough to pass over the wall, the sudden, static noise of hundreds of clamouring people boomed in his ears as soon as he got overhead. He grimmaced, confirming why Lenore hated these humans so much. Angel looked about for a suitable perch, one close enough to the ceremony to where he'd have a good view, but far enough to where he wouldn't be taken note of.  
  
The waltz took rest on a protruding stone from the wall, about thirty feet above the heads of the crowd. The ledge was large enough for him to sit comfortably on, that is if he crouched or let his legs hang over the side. He sighed and leaned against his sickle, the sound of the organ echoed over the proles' chattering, calling them to silence. Angel watched as a girl with purple hair and a silky yellow dress walked down the aisle, scattering flower petals on the ground. A small black mage, nearly half her size, scuttled after, with a dire look on his face as he carefully balanced the two rings on a white silk pillow. Many mothers of the audeince whispered comments such as "Aren't they darling?" or sometimes a collective 'aw' filled the air as the flower girl and ring bearer passed, the ring bearer often tripping and stumbling nervously. He was wearing the same outfit as always, though Garnet had bought him a formal black coat to go over his usual sky blue one. Needless to say, the pinstripe pants and black coat caused some distress to the eye, but most people didn't mind.  
  
Angel chuckled slightly at the hard time the ring bearer had walking in front of so many people and his ridiculous outfit. They were followed by two of the bride's maids, a Burmecian and a human, her brown locks curled heavily at her shoulder, both wearing light pink. The the best men, a red haired teenage boy, a belt over his eyes, and a tall, muscle bound man, the light brown hair of his crew cut suffered heavily from the weight of a helmet, which was now absent. Angel pulled his hat down, trying to stifle a complete breakdown from laughter, the knight's appearence in anything but armor was just too much for him to handle. Zidane was next, wearing a long sleeved white shirt and his small ruffled ribbon. His pants and shoes were unchanged, which upset Steiner, as well as the fact he still wore his dagger on a belt. Then, the music's tempo changed to one of slow seriousness as Garnet walked down the aisle.  
  
Her hair was hidden beneath a transparent white veil which flowed clear down to her waist. The contours of her body were fitted perfectly into a silk white dress, long, lacey sleeves sat snuggly against her skin clear down to the wrist. Her train followed her for a good five feet, though she didn't have any attendants picked it up and carry it behind her. Baku's arm was laced in hers as he led her down the aisle, his attire only slightly more formal than usual, a bouquet of roses in her hand, in memorial of her mother.  
  
Angel tensed his wings. 'Come on, get on with it...' he grumbled and brought his feet up under him, coming to a crouch and shifting his wings over a hunched back.  
  
"We gather here today to join two hearts under the sacred rite of marriage, our beloved Queen, Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, and our soon to be king, Zidane Tribal." the fish faced preacher said solemnly. He opened his mouth to begin a long speech about the process and sacredness of the ceremony, but was interupted by Blank.  
  
"Get on with it!" Blank said, leaning over and covering up his mouth. Zidane and Baku were the only ones chuckling a Blank's comment, the rest were somewhat embarassed, though Garnet looked pleasantly amused.  
  
Angel's sharp hearing caught this sneer and was about to give a cry of agreement, but refrained.  
  
"Very well," the priest said, rather annoyed. "Do you, Garnet Alexandros, take Zidane Tribal, to love and to cherish, through health and illness, for rich and for poor, 'til death due you part?"  
  
"I do," Garnet nodded.  
  
"And do you, Zidane Tribal....?"  
  
"I do," Zidane said impatiently.  
  
"If any has a reason why these two should not be joined in the sanctity of holy matramony, speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest said loud enough for all to hear. That was Angel's que.  
  
He stood up and spread his wings, quickly and proudly, immediatley jumping into a dive, sickle raised. Members of the crowd shouted and pointed as he passed overhead, going straight for the bride and groom. He lifted up his scythe, Garnet's throat as his target, but Zidane quickly shoved her over, falling on top of his wife clumsily. A sharp pain shot through his spine when Angel hacked off half of his tail with the calculated blow intended for Garnet.  
  
"Ah!" he growled and stood up, his tail bleeding profusely. Garnet quickly removed her veil and wrapped it around the injury. Angel decided another attack like that would be useless, so he remained low to the ground and angled his wings, giving them several flaps and landing. All on stage gasped in horror.  
  
"V-Vivi!?" Eiko said.  
  
"That creature is not Master Vivi!!!" Steiner shouted at Eiko, but Sprite knew better than both of them.  
  
"Dad!" the small mage cried, running at the waltz.  
  
"Sprite, no!" Zidane said, reaching out for him. But Sprite paid no mind, quickly latching onto Angel's waistcoat, sobbing.  
  
"Dad!!!" Sprite cried affectionately again. The waltz only stared for a moment, but brought his arm up, fingers slightly curled and slashed him across the only exposed part of him, his face. Sprite fell off with a grunt, still snivelling and crying. Angel turned his attention to Garnet, slightly red eyes narrowed.  
  
"Vivi, what's wrong with you?!" Zidane barked, the fur on the remainder of his tail bristling.  
  
The waltz said nothing and raised his hand, sending a fira spell right at Garnet. She quickly cast reflect, sending the spell straight back at its sender. Angel stumbled and fell over but regained his stamina and stood up again.  
  
Zidane examined the waltz again, confirming it was Vivi. I don't know what happened to you little guy, but I'm sorry I have to do this...  
  
The genome charged at him, twin daggers raised and ready to strike. With lightning quickness, Angel shoved the curve of his scythe between the daggers' blades. He flipped the scythe, sending the handle right between Zidane's legs and him to the ground. The waltz chuckled evilly until three draining techniques hit him with parrying blows.  
  
"Dragon's Crest!" Freya called and hit him with a spear she had stolen from a nearby guard.  
  
"Climhazard!" Beatrix bellowed.  
  
"Shock!" Steiner said, dealing the last blow to the waltz.  
  
With a groan, Angel fell over, wings pathetically limp. Zidane stood up, still in pain.  
  
"Glad you guys h-held back..." Zidane said. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if we killed him."  
  
"Why, he's nothing more than one of those vile, despicable, heartless black waltzes!" Steiner said. Freya shook her head.  
  
"No, it's Vivi." she said.  
  
"What!? No, that's not possible!" Steiner said.  
  
"If there's one thing I've learned, nothing's impossible," Zidane said. He looked over to Sprite, hands cupped over his face. "Hey, you okay?"  
  
The small mage sniffled as Zidane lifted him into his arms, holding him carefully. The scratches caused by the waltz weren't too deep on his cheek, though it was still terribly painful. Sprite nudged his chin in Zidane's palm with a snivel.  
  
"What's wrong with dad?" Sprite asked.  
  
"I dunno," Zidane sighed with a pant, feeling very weak after having his tail severed and a nut shot with a wooden pole.  
  
"Well, even if it is Vivi, we cannot look past the fact that he made a direct threat of Garnet's life," Steiner said sadly. "My queen, would you...?"  
  
The queen nodded and cast Silence on the waltz.  
  
"Haagar!" Steiner beckoned, one of his troops coming at the call.  
  
"Yes sir?" the knight asked.  
  
"Take him to the dungeon, make sure he's tethered," Steiner directed. The charge saluted and grabbed Vivi by the back of the shirt, dragging him towards the castle.  
  
Many of the people in the audience had left, the priest was shaking in fear at the back of the alter. Zidane helped Garnet up, her dress covered in blood.  
  
"Hey Mr. Preacher, are we going to finish this wedding or what?" Zidane chuckled at the fish demi-human. The preacher, horrified, slowly stood up.  
  
"Y-You may n-now kiss the bride," he stammered, closing his torn and burnt bible. The two lovers embraced and kissed sweetly and slowly.  
  
Author's Note: Awwwww....just gives you that warm fuzzy feeling inside. Two more chapters, please R&R. 


	15. Fraternal Bonds

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
Author's Note: Okay, notice how I reverted back to using Vivi instead of Angel last chapter just before it ended. This is because....I don't know. I just feel that it's apropriate to do so now. Meh!  
  
shakes fist Curses! This was meant to be a depressing story where Vivi never remembers his past and is completely miserable in the dungeon until they finally let him loose and he goes back to Lenore and she kills him. Well, it's not going to be like that, I can't bring myself to be so cruel to the little black waltzie Vivi.....but this is going to be a bittersweet ending....  
  
NeoNaoNeo  
  
Chapter 15: Fraternal Bonds  
  
"Sprite are you okay?" Sparrow fussed at the reception, adjusting his little brother's hat and fidgetted as he looked at Sprite's wounds.  
  
"I'm fine!" Sprite cried, struggling in Sparrow's grip. The Town Square was crowded with vendors and food stalls as well as people. Garnet, Zidane and company all had a table to themselves, but the children of the group were out exploring and playing in the cool nighttime air. Eiko was with Quan by the table of cakes and deserts, Almanac, Fawn and Jet were playing with some of the other village children. Sparrow sighed and released Sprite from his grip.  
  
"Okay, okay," Sparrow sighed and hopped out of the chair. "Are you going to come play with us?"  
  
Sprite shook his head, fiddling with an Echo Screen in his pocket.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go play with everyone else. Don't get lost, okay?"  
  
Sprite nodded as Sparrow began walking away. The small mage began walking towards the castle, practically unnoticed by anyone.  
  
"Well, hello Sprite," the female guard at the ferry greeted as the mage wearily hobbled into the boat, clinging to the side for his life. "Why aren't you in town celebrating?"  
  
"I'm tired and wanna go to bed," Sprite replied quietly, fidgetting with his sleeves.  
  
"Poor little thing, I'd be exhausted too," she chuckled. "What with so much excitement today."  
  
The small mage nodded and faked a yawn, just to lead her on.  
  
"Alright, next stop, the castle." she chuckled and began peddling. Within a few moments, they came to a stop at the castle's dock. "Okay, have a good one."  
  
"Bye! Thank you," Sprite said and hopped out of the boat, jogging into the castle.  
  
The air of the duneon was heavy with the scent of moisture and human unrine, the sound of people coughing, screaming and evil cackling filled the atmosphere. The constant sound of dripping water joined these human noises, creating a constant and maddening rythym. Vivi was face down on the cold stone floor, his leg tethered to the ground with a heavy chain. He groaned and roused, shifting his wings uncomfortably as he got up. '...what a weird dream...'  
  
'Where am I?' he asked himself bleakly. When he tried voicing his inquiry, the only sound that came out was a hoarse cough, the Silence spell stifling his efforts of speaking. 'No! I-I failed...'  
  
He looked around frantically, several other prisoners around him made offensive gestures, causing their chains to clank and rattle. Angel stood up and looked at his ankle, a heavy iron binding weighed his leg down. He shook his head and flapped his wings frantically, trying to escape. 'No! Lenore, don't leave me here! No!!!'  
  
Several of the other captives laughed at his panicked flailing, making sneering comments. The waltz landed with a heavy thud, the chains pulling him into a landing faster than what he was used to. He sniffled and rubbed a tear from his eye. 'I'm so weak...I can't do anything right...'  
  
"Dad!" Sprite called from the door of the prison. Vivi quickly looked to the small mage.  
  
'Dad?' he thought to himself.  
  
"I brought you an Echo Screen so you could tell me what was wrong," Sprite offered, holding out the small bottle. Vivi ran to the door and quickly grabbed it. The waltz greedily gulped it down and wiped his mouth.  
  
"What's wrong, why were you crying?" Sprite asked.  
  
"I'm not, go away," Vivi muttered, examining his bindings. His voice was still slightly hoarse from trying to cover up his tears.  
  
"B-but you were," Sprite said. "Did that scary looking lady do this to you?"  
  
"Do what? What scary lady?" Vivi grumbled.  
  
"The girl with the silver hair, her!" Sprite said. Vivi narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Don't talk about Lenore like that! She's not scary!" Vivi defended childishly, turning his back to Sprite.  
  
"But she did this to you, didn't she dad?" Sprite implored, sticking his head through the bars.  
  
"Go away," Vivi ordered, crossing his arms. "She didn't do anything."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sprite said. "She made you with wings and---"  
  
"Look, I've always had wings!" Vivi called from over his shoulder.  
  
"No! No you haven't!" Sprite retorted.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Uh-huh!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!"  
  
"Look, go bother someone else," Vivi growled.  
  
"Why're you mad?" Sprite peeped. "You never had wings and you know it."  
  
'Maybe that dream....?'  
  
"No! I don't know you and I've always had wings and I've always lived with Lenore," Vivi retorted, turning and stomping his foot.  
  
"But..." Sprite started.  
  
"Just go away!" Vivi ordered. "I deserve to be locked down here, by myself...all alone..."  
  
Sprite wried his sleeves.  
  
"She's not coming back for you, is she?" Sprite asked.  
  
"How'd you know?" Vivi asked, looking up.  
  
"Because when you left you didn't come back," Sprite mused with a slight depression in his voice.  
  
"That doesn't make any sense, I'm right here," Vivi grumbled. Sprite shook his head sadly.  
  
'Dad....you're never going to be the same, are you...?' he thought to himself, tears in his eyes.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Vivi asked curiously. "Are you okay? You're crying, are you hurt?"  
  
"No....you don't...I..." Sprite stuttered, unsure of what to say. "I'm fine....are you okay?"  
  
"Just really REALLY hungry," Vivi grumbled.  
  
Sprite thought a moment.  
  
"Hold on! I'll be right back!" The small mage said and ran off.  
  
Vivi crossed his arms. He had wanted the annoying little mage to go away, but now he felt lonely, already missing his company. Sprite jogged up after several minutes, holding a few bundt cakes in his arms.  
  
"Here," Sprite offered, sticking his arms through the bars of the cell. Vivi's eyes lit up into a chirpy smile as he snatched the cakes and began devouring them greedily, savoring every bite. Once again, Sprite found himself staring at Vivi, completely dumbfounded about the transformation his father had went through, going from a controlled, cautious, shy mage to the slightly eratic, loud, childish and unknowledgable waltz that sat before him. Vivi looked up to Sprite, their eyes meeting for a long moment before the waltz turned away and asked him a question.  
  
"Do you have any more?" the waltz asked hopefully. Sprite shook his head.  
  
"Sorry," he murmured. "You usually only eat three."  
  
"Usually?" Vivi asked.  
  
"Erm....nevermind," Sprite said shaking his head. He turned around and began to leave again.  
  
"W-wait, where are you going? You're not going to just leave...." Vivi asked sadly.  
  
"Well, yeah, I was..." Sprite replied.  
  
"D-don't go," Vivi said, trying to keep his voice as firm as possible. "Please?"  
  
"I can't stay here forever," Sprite said, turning around.  
  
"Why not?" Vivi asked childishly.  
  
"Because! It's gross and dirty and...."  
  
"But are they going to keep ME down here forever?" Vivi asked.  
  
Sprite stopped a moment to think.  
  
"Well, I don't think they'll let you out if they think you're going to do bad things like try to hurt Garnet again," Sprite said.  
  
"That other doll said killing was bad, but I didn't think he meant it," Vivi said.  
  
"It is, and so is hurting other people," Sprite said firmly. "And so is stealing."  
  
"Wow, I didn't know there were so many wrong things..." Vivi murmured.  
  
"Oh, there's loads more....I just can't think of any right now..." Sprite murmured, scratching his head. "Maybe they'll let you out if you promise not to do any more bad stuff."  
  
"But...I didn't think hurting people was bad...what if I do something wrong and don't know it?" Vivi said.  
  
"We can teach you again! We'll teach you together, all of us!" Sprite said happily. "Me and Quan and Sparrow---"  
  
"....and Almanac and Fawn and Jet-Jet..." Vivi mouthed inaudibly as Sprite said it aloud.  
  
"And we can go home," Sprite said hopefully. "I'm sure our house will need alot of cleaning after being left alone for two months..."  
  
"Okay, I-I'll try it...I guess," Vivi agreed. "Can we go now?"  
  
"N-no, Beatrix and Steiner have to let you out," Sprite said.  
  
"Why? I can get out myself, just a little Fira spell...."  
  
"No! Breaking out of jail is definently not a good thing," Sprite replied. "And Garnet doesn't know....Garnet!"  
  
Sprite looked over his shoulder and spotted Garnet and Beatrix walking towards him.  
  
"Oh no! They're coming!" Sprite gulped, knowing he had been told to stay at the reception.  
  
"Who, who's coming?" Vivi asked frantically.  
  
"G-Garnet, here, pretend to be asleep!" Sprite stammered.  
  
"Why? Is it good?" Vivi asked.  
  
"Oh, nevermind..." Sprite murmured as Beatrix and Garnet walked up behind him, both in their usual, more casual outfits. Vivi immediatley slumped into a comfortable 'sleeping' position, letting his wings and limbs go limp to his sides.  
  
"Sprite, what are you doing here?" Dagger asked.  
  
"I was talking to dad..." Sprite murmured in response.  
  
"Talking...? But I cast Silence on him..." Garnet started but found the Echo Screen bottle near the door. "Sprite! Did you give this to him?"  
  
The small mage nodded.  
  
"Do you know how dangerous that is?" Beatrix scolded. "He could have broken out and attacked Garnet again!"  
  
"No! He promised he wouldn't hurt anyone if you let him out!" Sprite defended. "Can't he take us home now that we found him?"  
  
Garnet sighed and knelt down by Sprite.  
  
"I'm not sure if that would be a good idea..." Garnet coaxed. "I think that you and your brothers might be staying here longer than we thought..."  
  
"But...he said he'd be good!" Sprite badgered.  
  
"Yes, but do you think he'd be safe around other people at his job in his condition?" Beatrix said.  
  
"Well....he kind of forgot alot of stuff...." Sprite said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Garnet asked urgently.  
  
"H-he's like a little kid....he doesn't remember anything...or anyone..." Sprite said. Garnet gasped and looked to the waltz, suddenly feeling a pang of remorse. His wing was right up against the bars of the door and she began stroking his molting feathers.  
  
"Oh Vivi..." Garnet murmured.  
  
"That settles it, you can't go back if he can't take care of you, let alone himself." Beatrix said stubbornly.  
  
"B-but...Quan and Fawn helped dad pay for our house and food and everything by selling fruits and vegetables from our garden and food that Quan makes," Sprite said.  
  
"Sprite...." Garnet sighed. "I doubt that's enough to pay for everything you boys need."  
  
"Well, dad always kept a stash of Gil from the journey!" Sprite said, desperate to convince the two they should move back home. "I-I know where it is! And it's alot!"  
  
"Sprite, don't make this any harder than it has to be..." Beatrix sighed. Vivi winced slightly at the intensity of this conversation, but obediently kept the fascade of sleep.  
  
"I overheard you three talking," Hilde said, Cid right behind her as they walked down into the dungeon.  
  
"Uncle Cid, Aunt Hilde, what are you doing here?" Garnet asked, standing up.  
  
"Well, we thought it curious for one to be leaving their own reception early, so we decided to come and see how you were feeling." Cid admitted. "But that's not important."  
  
Hilde nodded.  
  
"As I was going to say, Cid and I could give them the money they need for food and firewood and so on," Hilde suggested.  
  
"I couldn't ask for you two to do that..." Garnet declined, but Sprite tugged on her sleeve quietly. "Sprite..."  
  
"I don't see why the seven of them wouldn't be able to run a household," Cid said lightly. "So long as one of them knows how to cook...."  
  
"Quan's really good at that!" Sprite said.  
  
Garnet crossed her arms and thought a moment.  
  
"Beatrix, what do you think?" the queen asked.  
  
"Well, I'm sure Steiner would question my better judgement, but I would have to agree with Cid and Hilde..." Beatrix sighed. "Not because I entirely trust Vivi again, but the boys seem awfully homesick."  
  
"Yes, they have been a bit off lately," Garnet nodded. "Alright then, we'll tell them to get packed in the morning."  
  
"Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" Sprite exclaimed happily and jumped into Garnet's arms in a hug.  
  
"But I'll be trusting you and your brothers to make sure Vivi's okay," Garnet replied.  
  
The waltz shifted slightly and uncomfortably.  
  
'Vivi....? Is that really who I am...?'  
  
"You can count on us," Sprite said happily.  
  
"I'm sure I can," Garnet said. "Now come on, let's get going, it's getting late and your brothers are already getting ready for bed."  
  
"Can't I just stay here a little while longer?" Sprite pleaded. "Pleeeeeeasee...?"  
  
Garnet sighed and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, alright." she said. "Ten minutes then come upstairs and get ready for bed."  
  
Garnet was the last to leave as the four adults walked out.  
  
"Sorry about that," Sprite said to Vivi. "You going to be okay?"  
  
Vivi nodded.  
  
"Alright, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Sprite said.  
  
"W-wait..." Vivi murmured.  
  
"What?" Sprite said.  
  
"So, I'm going to be able to get out?" Vivi asked.  
  
"Yeah, in the morning," Sprite confirmed. "We'll take an airship back home."  
  
"Home?" Vivi implored.  
  
"Uh-huh, we have a small house in Lindblum," he replied.  
  
"I like how that sounds," Vivi said. "Are there monsters?"  
  
"N-no, not in town," Sprite replied. "But there's lots and lots of people."  
  
Vivi yawned and stretched, spreading his wings to their full lenth.  
  
"Good night Sprite," Vivi said, curling up to sleep, back against the bars of the cell. "I can't wait to see your house."  
  
"It's our house," Sprite said.  
  
"Mmm.." Vivi murmured, going to sleep.  
  
"Good night dad," Sprite said and left the dungeon. 


	16. Stranger

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.  
  
Author's Note: Last chapter! Please be sure to drop off a review on the way out! I was kinda depressed when I only got 5 reviews for a story 11 chapters long....I would have even been happy if I had gotten flames by that point! T.T my new favorite smilie.  
  
NeoNaoNeo  
  
Chapter 16: Stranger  
  
"Oh, we're going home, we're going home! I'll finally be able to cook by myself again!" Quan sighed blissfully, packing his clothes into a suitcase, the early morning sunlight illuminating the small room he, Fawn and Almanac were sharing. It wasn't that Garnet didn't have enough rooms for each of them, but they were so used to sleeping all together that the thought of sleeping alone was simply terrifying.  
  
"I know, I know!" Almanac agreed with a nod, pulling his bag of things off the bed. "I miss my books."  
  
"And my flow'rs probably need water," Fawn said.  
  
"It's rained plenty," Quan said, giving Fawn a slight, playful push.  
  
"But they probably miss me...." Fawn said.  
  
"Your flowers can't miss you!" Quan argued.  
  
"Yeah! Th-they can!" Fawn retorted. Sprite walked into the room, his face unusually solemn as if he was bearing a burden on his soul. Fawn turned around, noticing his quiet brother. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to tell you Dad was coming home with us too." Sprite said happily as he could.  
  
"What? H-he can't! He tried hurting you!" Almanac said defensively.  
  
"Almanac...." Sprite murmured.  
  
"He's right," Quan said.  
  
"But he didn't know any better! We have to teach him everything all over again!" Sprite said.  
  
"What?" Fawn asked.  
  
"He doesn't remember, so we're going to help him, okay?" Sprite said, his statement more of a command than a request.  
  
"Okay Sprite, if you say so," Fawn nodded.  
  
The other two siblings agreed submissively. Sprite smiled and gave his brothers a hug.  
  
"Thanks..." Sprite murmured. "It won't be the same....but we'll get through."  
  
Quan nodded.  
  
Sparrow walked into the room, bags in both his hands.  
  
"Hey, come on! They're loading the airship, Patches is already on there." Sparrow said, jerking his head towards the dock.  
  
Quan and Fawn picked up their bags and began walking out of the room, followed quickly by Sprite, Almanac lagging behind as he dragged his bulging bag slowly. Sparrow offered a hand and tried picking up his younger brother's bag in addition to his, but nearly fell over from the heavy weight.  
  
"Jeez! What do you have in here!?" Sparrow complained.  
  
"....Garnet gave me some new books..." Almanac said sheepishly, adjusting his glasses.  
  
"Ugh, you're hopeless." Sparrow chuckled and took out a few of the heavier volumes. "Here, try carrying it now."  
  
Almanac lifted his lightened bag up and walked out of the room, Sparrow following behind.  
  
Vivi stood on the deck of the airship, looking skyward, his wings stretching and closing at his sides nervously. He'd never heard something make so much noise or saw anything so big....  
  
He looked around, noticing a familiar looking mage staring at him. Vivi thought a moment and sighed. 'I hope Sprite gets here soon....'  
  
"Dad!" Sprite peeped and ran at Vivi, hugging him around the waist. The waltz drew back for a moment, but felt oddly comforted by this gesture. He was used to being in Sprite's position, holding onto a larger counterpart for security and insurance, but being the insurer was a peculiar feeling.... Vivi returned the embrace cautiously.  
  
Quan, Fawn, Almanac and Jet-Jet had gone on the other part of the airship, skiddish of their own father's presence. Sparrow, however, was fairly curious and intrigued. He adjusted the cock's feather in his hat and examined Vivi's wings.  
  
"H-hello..." Vivi said. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I-I'm just looking at your wings," Sparrow replied shyly.  
  
"Oh, don't do that, they're ugly..." Vivi muttered. His wings did look fairly unorganized and even ugly at the moment, several feathers falling out clumps at a time.  
  
"I'm still jealous," Sparrow chuckled. "Besides, you're just molting."  
  
"'Molting?' Isn't that something with spots?" Vivi said. Sparrow was taken back at this statement, completely surprised by this unknowledgable response. He remembered what Sprite had said and decided to explain.  
  
"No, that's mottled," Sparrow said. "Molting is when your feathers fall out so you can get new ones."  
  
"But I don't want new ones..." Vivi grumbled, another plume falling out and drifting away in the breeze. The engines' grumbles became several roars as the airship took off.  
  
"Well...you can't help it," Sparrow sighed.  
  
"Yeah..." Vivi murmured. Sprite had left and joined his siblings. Sparrow began to leave, but Vivi stopped him. "Are you going to leave too...?"  
  
"I don't have to," Sparrow said.  
  
"Good!" Vivi said with a smile. Sprite was once again walking up, followed by the rest of his brothers. "Hi, what are you guys doing?"  
  
"Nothing really," Quan murmured.  
  
"What's he doing?" Vivi asked, looking to the cockpit.  
  
"He's driving the airship," Sparrow replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's his job..." Almanac responded.  
  
Vivi gulped. Lenore had given him a job and he had failed miserably. He bit his lip and sighed. Vivi didn't want to let go of the life he had had at the Desert Palace, the security he had with Lenore. 'But I failed.' he thought. 'So I can't...'  
  
He shook his head and looked below.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" he asked and pointed. The whole group of mages turned their gaze below, seeing nothing but the sea of green grass.  
  
"What's what?" Sparrow replied.  
  
"All that green stuff down there," Vivi said. "It looks too small to be a tree or spider plant..."  
  
"That's grass!" Fawn said with a innocent laugh.  
  
"Grass? The only grass I've seen was yellow and crunchy." Vivi retorted.  
  
"That's because it was dead," Quan said.  
  
"Dead?" Vivi asked. "Plants can die too?"  
  
Fawn nodded vigorously.  
  
"Oh boy, here we go..." Jet murmured, knowing Fawn to be the only being on the planet Gaia to be able to get on a soapbox over plants.  
  
"They die just like people, if they're hurt or don't get enough water..."  
  
"You can't hurt a plant!" Quan said. "We've talked about this before!"  
  
"Yes you can!!!" Fawn cried passionately. "They have feelings too!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!" Jet taunted.  
  
"If you step on the grass, does it hurt it?" Vivi asked.  
  
"Well grass---" Fawn started off.  
  
"Would you two stop talking about grass?!" Jet murmured with false irritation.  
  
Sprite giggled at the small discussion going on between his father and brothers. It was as if nothing had ever happened, they were arguing, playfully fighting and adding their own two cents in at appropriate intervels, though it was now Vivi asking all the questions and his siblings were the sages that answered.  
  
"You okay Sprite?" Sparrow asked his brother off to the side.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking," Sprite replied.  
  
"About what?" Sparrow asked, the conversation proceeding without them, Vivi was now asking what, exactly, clouds were made out of.  
  
"Well, just...that we're finally going home, and we got dad back," Sprite sighed happily.  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"I know, it's not gonna be the same," Sprite said wistfully.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But does it matter?" the small mage asked. "I mean, as long as we're together, it's okay, right?"  
  
Sparrow looked up to the sky for a moment.  
  
"I never thought of it that way," Sparrow chuckled. "Sometimes I think you're alot smarter than you let on."  
  
"Dad used to say that..." Sprite said, his voice slightly breaking.  
  
"Aw, come on Sprite," Sparrow said. The small mage's sniffles became a laugh. "Hm?"  
  
"You think Eiko's going to make that funny face she makes when she gets really mad when she finds out?" Sprite asked.  
  
"Ha, yeah, maybe." Sparrow said. "But I think she'll just be glad Dad's okay."  
  
Sprite looked to Vivi, who was playfully arguing with his sons.  
  
"It might not be EXACTLY the same...but it'll be okay, I know it will," Sprite said happily and began walking towards his brothers to join into the conversation.  
  
A/N: AWWWWWW!!!! Well, end story. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
NeoNaoNeo 


End file.
